The Crystal Cracked For It was to Fragile
by NightmareHomunculus12AF
Summary: Marionette Yuki t just an exorcist but something e was found by General Claude Nine but the General was forced to hand her over to General Cross e scares Cross but he cares for her.one day the Order sent someone from the Alaskan Branch to come & take e won't tell anyone about her time she hiding something?Discontinued cuz I hav no inspiration
1. That Day it Started

_"Oi Mama, Lupe! __dónde estás?_ _" I shouted. I Was only about 5 years old. I didn't know. _

_"Hola Mama. Dónde está Lupe?" I asked as my mother was standing in front of a man with gray powdered skin. He wore a fancy suit like a noble from London._

_"Mama?" I asked as I tugged her dress. "Goodbye." The man said as he threw my mother in my now burning small school building._

_She reached for me as if saying run. "Adiós mamá ver más tarde." I said waving at her goodbye. I thought it was all a game._

My eyes shot open. I was sitting in my bed of the Black Order. I've been affiliated with the order since the age of 9, I'm about 19 now. I looked around my dark room. I sighed in relief. "Sólo se trataba de un viejo recuerdo." I said. My Spanish accent sounded more from India than Spain. I threw my feet over the side of my bed and slowly let my feet touch the cold floor. "Damn I need to tell Komui to buy me a nueva alfombra." I said. I walked to my bathroom and turned the shower on and left it on for a little to let the hot water come out. My Lime neon Green super curly knee length hair trailed behind me. The Black tips of my hair were pin straight though. I grabbed my uniform from my dresser and set it on my bed. I looked at my mirror and saw my Mocha skin, my left golden alluring eye with red flakes and my right faded lavender eye with green flakes.

I walked to my bathroom and the warm water made a hot springs in my shower. As I undress and took a shower I couldn't stop touching the scars from when I was a child and now. All over my body. When I finished I wrapped my body in a towel and walked to my bedroom door and locked it. I then walked to my uniform that resided on my bed. "Innocence Activate." I whispered and I held out my hand and all the water on my body and in my hair turned into a ball of water in my hand. I walked to the bathroom and dropped it in the bathtub. I walked back to my bed and got dressed.

My uniform was a cropped long flared sleeved silk-looking black shirt that showed off my shoulders, Black mini booty sorts with a gray belt, white mid-thigh length boots with black laces and 3 inch heels, and a Black jacket that had no sleeves but reached my ankles. The whole uniform had silver outlining and on the left breast of the jacket the emblem of the Black Order pure silver. I didn't wear the jacket though unless on an assignment. I put my hair up in a low ponytail and it went over my right shoulder. The hair tie tied the hair from my breast down. A black skull clip held up some of my bangs from fully covering my vision in my right eye. I put on black eyeliner and black eye shadow. Then light brown lipstick. (Which was hard since my sleeves went 8 inches past my hands.)

When I was finished I cleaned up my pajama's and towel and made my bedroom clean. After that I left my room. My name is Marionette Winter. I was given this name by my mother and father who were born in London but my Mother's traits are from her Spanish ancestors so I took along most of those traits and the rest (like my hair) are from my father's side.

"Hey Winter-Chan!" A girl with long green hair, purple eyes, fair skin, and wearing an exorcist uniform that suits her personality carrying a clip board walked towards me. "Hello Miss Lee." I said. I barely wore any expressions at all since I was 10. ("Coincidently" when I first came to the order.) "Komui wants to see you." She said. I nodded, "Alright thank you for informing me." I said. I bowed and passed by her as I walked to Komui's Office. (he's the supervisor/ head of science department and Her brother.) As I reached his office which was in the science department I knocked on the door. "Come in~" A male's voice sang. I walked in to see a man in a white uniform with the Order's emblem on the left side as well. He had Purple hair and Forest green eyes and fair skin. Asian like his sister.

"You called Sir. Komui?" I said. I glanced to the couch to see another Asian man with long Midnight blue hair in a high ponytail, except his bangs and to thick strands of hair on both sides of his face, Dark blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing an exorcist uniform as well. "I need you and Kanda to go to a small town in spain. It's called The village of Borja, near Zaragoza, Spain. The church there has been suspected of having Innocence because it appears in one part of the village then another part in Zaragoza. I need you both to retrieve the innocence." He said.

I bowed and he threw a black book at me and I caught it with one hand. "Alright you both leave in an hour so go get ready." He smiled and I left. I walked to my room and grabbed 2 spare uniforms some spare underwear and bras and other things in a back pack and since it was Spain especially my own village I was born and raised in I kept my exorcist Jacket in my back pack. before I walked out I put on a black crystal heart necklace that was attached to a plain black chain and a red ruby bracelet with a black treble clef hanging from it . Then I le to my rom to a boat that went to the town below the order. Once I got there I saw a finder. He had light brown hair and Blue eyes. "Hello my name is Ricky." he said. "hello Mister Ricky. My Name is Winter." I said and bowed as he helped me into the boat.

Soon after Kanda came. "Hello master Kanda nice to see you again." Ricky said. Kanda nodded once. Ricky began to row the boat. It was silent till Ricky asked, "Miss Winter. I have never seen you unless you leave on missions...Why is that?" the tone of curiosity in it. I was surprised but didn't show I, my emotionless doll-like expression still on my face. "Well...I guess it' because...I've always been alone so I don't see a reason to leave my room till I'm told to or if I need to talk to Hevlaska." I replied in a blank tone. I could see Kanda look at me from the side of my eye.

"How long have you been with the order?" He asked. "With the main branch maybe a month this is the first time I've been on a mission in a while. I was with the Alaskan Branch for 2 or 3 years." I said. "Oh I see." He said. After that it was complete silence. Ricky dropped us off at the Train station and headed back to the order. I sat by he door on the left as you walk in and Kanda sat by the window on the right when you walk in. It was gonna be a long trip so I grabbed my bag and pulled out my exorcist Jacket and put it on. I laid my back on the wall by the door and tried to read the ENGLISH language of the debrief.

I got frustrated and set the book on the floor. (more or less threw it.) I covered my eyes with my hands. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Kanda asked. "Nothing...Forgive me I didn't mean to disturb you." I said humbly. I looked at him and I could see a hint of realization behind his scowl of his as I peeked through my hands. He sat in front of me and opened the black debrief book. "The church has been there in the village since 1900. It has never experienced any abnormalities until recently when an elderly women tried to burn it down she disappeared with the church along with It for 2 years. 2 Years later both reappeared but the women was dead. The whole church was intact though." He stated. I removed my hands from my eyes and looked at him surprised. He continued informing me on what the book read and I listened inventively.

When the train got to the first stop I said, "I'll go get some food alright Kanda." I said. He nodded and I got off the train. I walked to a small vender that had sold Fruits. Then I went to a vender that sold Soba Noodles. I bought a already made snack box for Kanda. When I got back on the train I gave him the snack box and surprise went over his face. My eyes widened when I realized I dropped my sister's bracelet somewhere. I ran off the train and looked for it. I soon found it on the floor next to the Soba Vender. The Black Treble Clef glistened in the sun with the red ruby's. When I picked it up and put it on I walked back to the train holding my wrist to my heart.

All of a sudden I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry." I said. The man stood up. He had fair skin, big thick round glasses, a messy black hair. "It's alright. My fault for not watching where I was going." He said as he held out a hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. "My name's Tyki." He said. "Hello my name's Winter. I'm sorry but I must be going." I said as I bowed to him and ran to the train back into the cabin Kanda was in. I went into the room ad closed the door behind me.

Kanda didn't ask any questions. I wondered if he remembered me at all from the first time we met as children or when I first came to the order. I laid down on the seat and rested my head on my arms.

~Dream~

_I was about 8 years old. 2 years after my mother death and my sister's disappearance. I was walking the streets of Asia with a tall man with red wine hair and half a mask on. He was wearing a general's uniform for exorcists. "Oh Mari (A/N Like Mariah Carrie) go fetch me some good wine." He ordered. "I'm your apprentice not a dog jackass!" I said irritably. "Fine please do that for me though." He said. I nodded and pick pocketed his pocket and took his wallet. I left t a bar and bought him expensive saké . I also got me a lollipop. Wen I go back the damned idiot was with many women. I sighed, "Hey daddy here's your Saké." I said with an innocent look holding up the bottle to him as I was in front of him. The women looked at him disgusted and left. I laughed as he grabbed the saké from me and jugged half of it down. _

_"Don't ever say that I public again." He said annoyed. I chuckled, "Maybe depending on the situation." I said. "Smart ass." He said. "Lazy Ass." I smiled. "Cross Marian!" Said a man in an angered tone. "Where's my money!" He shouted. Cross looked to me. I put on the most innocent face that would make anyone feel sorry for me. I hid behind Cross's leg. "Mister why are you yelling at my daddy?" I said. The man looked at me and tears ran down his face. "Never mind Cross I'll find someone else to pa your debt." He said as he ran off crying. I started to laugh. "Alright...I'm allowing you to call me Father in those kinds on circumstances." He stated. I smiled sweetly at him. "Got it." I said._

_Dream End~_

When I woke up Kanda was asleep still and it was dark out as I looked out the window. I looked to she him slightly shivering but a peaceful look on his face. His arms were cross and his sword was at his side. I took off my jacket and laid it over him. I walked out quietly and walked to the last cabin on the train. I walked to where there's an opening almost like a balcony at the end of the cabin (which was the one next to us) and stared at the stars.

When I was alone that's when I didn't act like a complete Doll. "Where do I go from this path mother?" I asked. I felt a bad almost nostalgic feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ran back to where I left Kanda and, thankfully not waking him up as I grabbed my bag and pulled out a small black steel stick. I walked out and climbed out of the train onto the roof. "Insani." I whispered with the wind. A red light pulsated from the steel as it got longer. I held it on my shoulders as two thin scythe blades facing away fom each other formed. Red blades that matched the blood of humans.

3 Level 1 Akuma and 1 level 2 came from the distance. "EXORCIST!" The level 2 screeched. I jumped off the train but ran along side it. "Bring it on idiots." I said as I blocked every bullet the level one's shot. "That all you got?" I asked. I ran at the level one's and jumped into te air and started to do fast front flips that made me look almost invisible an I slice all three in half wit ease. I touched the ground and got that nostalgic feeling again. "Why don't you look scared exorcist?!" I demanded. "I lost all emotion...cause I was a fool to believe in the Millennium Fucking Earl!" I shouted as I spun around like a graceful ballerina and let go of the scythe and it sliced the Akuma and it exploded. The scythe came back in my hands spinning. I stopped it with a flick of my wrist and it went back to being a steel stick.

I jumped back on the train and climbed inside. I walked back to the cabin I left Kanda in and he was wide awake. "Why didn't you wake me up Baka?" he glared at me as I walked in. "I'm sorry I'll wake you up he next time the Millennium Earl's minions come." I bowed apologetically. "Che. Fine."

After a few more stops 2 days passed and we finally arrived in my old village I was born in. I was the first one off and Kanda followed. "Che. Komui said this is a village so where are we supposed to stay?" Kanda complained. "My home." I said as I started to walk ahead. The buildings made of Adobe, marble, and stone. I walked to the other side o the village and there was my home. It had one huge bedroom, 1 bathroom, a medium sized kitchen and a washing machine room. It was made out of marble. The very few that were made out of this material. The village was a remote area in a forest so I had to bribe the train driver to stop here. When I walked to the door I opened a secret compartment in the door and there was a spare key. When I unlocked the door we both walked in.

I took his case he held his belongings in and set them near a bed big enough for Kanda. I set my stuff near the window. I looked out the window and my eyes widened slightly. I held my steel sick in my sleeve and my eye colors switched. "Stay here...I'll be right back Mister Kanda." I said as I left the house. "El Sr. González sí dejan al pobre Chico." I said as I looked to see an elderly man nagging a guy my age with black hair and ember eyes. They both looked at me and their eyes widened. "Eh? Is that you Marionette?" the old man asked. I nodded. "Marionette Winter? The girl that used to scare lion's and boys away?" The guy teased. "Si loco's." I said.

The elderly man gave me a hug as the boy leaned on a broom. "You have grown so much Niña." He said. I chuckled, ''And you still don't look a day over 65." I said. I walked up to the guy ad wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arm's around my waist and hugged me back. "I missed you Ricky!" I said. "Me too Mari~" He replied. I pulled away. "Still pulling off the blue jeans, black shirt, and biker boots look huh." I said as I pointed to his clothes. "And you look...Stunning as ever."he teased as he saw the pink tint dress my cheeks.

"Where are Christian and Father?" I asked. "Donde viva la loco's?" Mr. Gonzalez said more as a statement than a question. I looked down, "Alright...Thank you." I said as I walked back to my home. I sighed, "How would I have known?" I mumbled. Kanda was sitting on the bed. "Well are we gonna go investigate or are you gonna be Moppy Mc Dickerson the whole time?" I had a crooked smile by the end of that. "Che. what happened to Mister Kanda Girl?" He said as he walked past me out the door. "Sleeping cause of your boring ass." I said as I followed. "Che." was his reply. My face twitched so I grabbed him by he hair and threw him to the floor. "Hey Women what te hell was that for!?" He yelled. the whole village looked at the scene unfolding. I put a foot on his chest. "Listen here KanDick! I am in no mood for you to always be an ass! I know that's just how you are but would you fucking mind toning it down just a few ass notches!?" I yelled then It was silent.

"Tch. Forget it." I said as I walked away. I started to ask around as Kanda went back to the house, and he slammed the door pretty hard, (everyone there knew me so they were giving me hugs and all asking how things were.) and my mother's old friend Maria said that she saw the church in Zaragoza. I bowed, "Thank you Mrs. Maria." I said and headed to the City. It's about an hour away from the village. When I reached the city it was all tall adobe buildings. From where I stood I could see the church. My eyes widened surprised. I ran over to the church. It seemed new. I was about to walk in when a women stopped me.

I looked to see this women. She was about in her early 20's. "Yes?" I said. "You mustn't go in there." She warned. "I need to.." I said as I pulled away and started walking again till I heard a gun cock. "Stupid exorcist!" The women now had a giant pistol coming from the side of her head pointed at me. "Insani." I said and my steel staff came from my sleeve and it turning into the double sided blade and sliced the akuma. More of the city's people turned into level 1 akuma. There was about 20 that were around me. I looked around. _God Damnit. _I thought.

"Insani Tigress!" I shouted and my teeth grew fangs of a tiger, my eyes changed shape to a cat's eyes, and my nails grew an inch longer. I spun the staff really fast and swung at the akuma. Each Akuma I kill a level two appeared so by now there are 10 level 1's and 10 level 2's. Sweat fell down my head and I breathed heavily. A level 2 charged at me and I flipped out of the way. A kid from my village saw me. He was about to be shot when I shielded him with my body. The Bullet grazed me. "Go back to the village. Yell...F-For K-Kanda Yu." I said as the black pentacles stared to form on my body. The boy nodded and ran to the village fast which when running is like 20 minutes away.

"Hey akuma! Maybe now you can finally try and kill me!" I said as I charged at them. They began to shoot at me. 5 Level 2's shot red lasers at me. 5 others had black bombs that froze anything they touch, 10 had needles as weapons. I jumped around but slowed down for the poison went into my veins. They blew up houses and half the city was engulfed in flame and smoke. All of a sudden I heard someone yell, "Marionette!" I looked to see my father and Christian. "Papa? Hermano?" I said. I completely forgot about the akuma till one of the level 2's smacked me into buildings. "Winter!" I heard Kanda's Voice.

I crawled out from under the rubble with half my body covered in black pentacles. Kanda stood by a wall shocked and so did my brother, father, and the akuma. I roared like a cheetah then just as fast as one I charged at 5 level 2's and sliced them in half with Insani. Blood from the Akuma was all over me. I looke insane. _"She will be the perfect exorcist." _A man's voice from my past said in my head. The poison got stronger. "To hell with this!" I shouted with a growl and a white pentacle appeared around my eye and all the poison disappeared along with the pentacle.

I looked at Kanda. "Kanda Look out!" I screamed and an akuma slashed across his chest. (Not before Kanda killed the rest of the level 1' and 14 level 2's.) My eyes widened as he destroyed the akuma but collapsed soon after. I ran to him and caught him before his head hit the floor. "Kanda..." I said. My had was wet from his blood. I put my head to his chest. I heard his heart beat. "Thank God." I said. "He still breathing. I moved his hair out of his face. He looked at me. "Of coarse I'm still breathing. I won't die so easily." he stated. I sighed in relief. "Like I care." I lied with a smile. "Marionette!" My father's voice rang. I looked to my father and bother who walked towards us. My eyes widened.

I pointed Insani at them with tears in my eyes. "Back off akuma." I demanded. "damn it exorcist." said my brother. "I thought using your families appearance would throw your intuitions off my dear sweat Marionette." Said an evil disgusting voice. Me and Kanda looked up to see a fat man with a very large smile and was flying by umbrella. My eyes narrowed. "Fuck off Egg Man I don't need Bullshit from you!" I shouted. "Awwww But I want my puppet back." He said. I flinched. "Oh come on Marionette. Comeback with us and the Millennium Earl." My father said. "Yeah come on sis." My brother said. My heart sank. "They just wanted your family back." The Earl said. I was about to get up when Kanda grabbed my arm. "Don't listen to them. T-They're not your family any-anymore Winter." Kanda said painfully. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Some tears fell on his cheeks. "I'm so lonely though Kanda." I said. "Please don't go." he said.

I set a hand on his cheek and cleared off my tears. "Earl...Do everyone a favor and leave." I said as I looked at the Earl. "Insani por favor." I asked the scythe and it cut my brother and father in half. More tears fell down my face. Insani came back to me and turned into a staff and I hid it in my sleeve. I dragged Kanda to a building hat wasn't burning. It was an infirmary. I went inside and came back out with bandages, alcohol, antibiotics, and a towel. "Hold still." I said. I removed his Jacket and shirt to reveal a deep gash from his let shoulder to the middle of his chest. I grabbed the antibiotics and put the needle in his arm. I waited two minutes and he was already numb. I put alcohol on the towel and dabbed the wound. After that I leaned him forward slightly into me and I wrapped his wound tightly in bandages.

My bangs covered my eyes. "You alright Winter?" He asked. Was I alright? Did I really wanna stay at the order anyways? "Do you know why I hate my name?" I asked. He didn't reply. "It's because what my name means." I said. "Marionette=a puppet. Winter=the season where everything dies. Meaning I'm not only something everyone can control but I get tings killed." I said. I could see his eyes widen slightly. " You know what I'm babbling again. Come on. Let's get back to the order. I have the innocence here." I said pulling out a green glowing object. I pulled it from th church when the akuma stopped me from entering the place.

I helped him up. "Don't ever tell anyone what you about to see." I said. He looked at me. "Lotus flower bloom the doorway in water." I said as water formed around us and then we appeared on a train. He was sitting next on the side by the door. "We're about 1 hour away from the order. So you should rest for a bit." I said. When he tried to fall asleep against the wall he squirmed so much he looked like a worm. I giggled. I pulled his hair ribbon off making his hair out of the strict high ponytail and laid his head on my lap.

He looked at me confused. "hey if you'd rather squirm like an idiot go ahead." I said. "What about our bags." He said. I snapped my finger and the were on the bench in front of us. "Now rest Kanda.." I said as I leaned my head on the wall behind me and my right hand rested on his arm. He soon fell asleep but I just put my staff away. What was that feeling I had in my chest each time I looked down and Kanda.

When we got to the town at the order I helped him into a carriage. After that we finally got into the order. I took him straight to the infirmary. "Head Nurse Please help." I said as my eyes switched. My polite and obedient personality kicked in. The head nurse came and helped me get him to the bed. "What happened?" She asked as she removed my jacket that covered him. "We were ambushed by multiple level 1 and 2 akuma and he got slashed." I said. "Alright I'll take care of him. You go." She said. I bowed and left. I went to tae his stuff to his room but I kept mugen. I walked into my room (which was right next to his) and took a quick shower. When I got out I changed into a white shirt resembling my exorcist uniform shirt, red slacks, black ballerina shoes and left my hair down.

I left my room shortly after. "Oh Your back already?" I turned my head to the side after closing y door to see Lenalee. I nodded, "Yes but Kanda was injured and I was covered in blood but other than that we completed our mission. I wish I could've done more for him tough. I hope I secured the bandages and cleaned his wounds well enough so they aren't infected." I said as I held up the innocence. "Alright just take that to Hevlaska then go eat, I'll go check on Kanda." Se said. I nodded and walked to the platform. I pressed a button and the platform went to the bottom of the Order. "Miss Hevlaska I brought this." I said as I held up the innocence to a female looking creature. "Thank you." She said. Her voice almost angelic. The innocence left my hand into her body.

I was about to leave when she said, "Miss I never got to check your innocence did I?" I looked at her. "No...But if you would like I can go get it and come back." I sad. "Please." She replied. I nodded and pressed a button to take me up. When I finally reached my floor I went to my room and grabbed my staff. As I was about to walk out I ran into Komui. He asked where I was going and when I got back. I told him what had happened and he replied by saying, "I'll check on Kanda right now But I wanna go with you to Hevlaska." I nodded and away we went.

We reached Hevlaska shortly after and she greeted us. "Alright this might sting just a bit." she said as white arms picked me up and my innocence. I winced in pain as it felt like needles were in my body. She held me up to her forehead. "20%...57%...89%...99% is her syncro ratio with her Innocence Insani." She said as she set me down. "What exactly do you learn from this process?" I asked as I held Insani. "Marionette Yuki Winter. When the world is about to crumble you will be the Creator of Death and Darkness." My eyes did not leave her. "Insani Extend." I said. My Staff extended until I reached the floor where the lunch room is and then I jumped onto the floor. Insani then she recoiled around my arm like a snake.

I walked to the lunchroom and went to the cook. Everyone either glanced or stared at me. "Hello Sugar how are ya?" The cook Jerry asked. His long pigtails behind him ad his mocha skin was like mine. "I'm doing well. Can I have my special?" I asked. He tilted his head. "Did you use it again?" He asked. "Yeah...But it was longer this time so make them large courses." I said chuckling. Soon after I sat at a table he brought me a Italian lunch. Large courses. People looked at me as they saw the meal was big enough to feed an army but was only for me. They looked at me amazed as I engulfed the food. And even more surprised as I finished the food.

I finished the food and brought the plates to Jerry. "Thanks Jerry I needed that." I said as I waved him goodbye and left. I went to my room. I stared there for a few hours till I heard banging at my door. As I opened it there stood Kanda. "Where's Mugen!?" He demanded. I looked at him blankly and then reached for Mugen who was set by the door. "Here Mister Kanda..." I said as he grabbed it from me. I was about to close the door when he stopped it. "Che. What's the matter with you? First your ready to kick my ass and now your all polite." He stated. I looked at him. "Insani extend." I said and Insani pushed Kanda from my door to the railings. I walked out and closed my door. "Insani Recoil." I said and she recoiled around my arm again. "What the hell Women!" He shouted. I walked to Kanda. My eyes glowed sky blue and he stared at the, "Nozomi." I said. They went back to normal and I took a few steps back. "You just got back from a mission Mister Kanda you should go rest." I said. "Che. I don't know who the hell you are but I'm fucking fine." he said as he walked away.

I sighed and walked in he other direction. When I was about to reach the lunchroom the Alarm for an akuma went off. I ran to the roof. I was too late. Kanda was already out there and fighting- Oh crap. I jumped down and stood in-between Kanda and the end of mugen at my throat and a white haired boy. "Kanda stop!" I shouted as my eyes switched. "Your protecting an Akuma?" He asked. "He's not an akuma Dumb shit He's human!" I stated rather annoyed. "There was a letter sent to some guy named Komui from Master Cross. My golem Ikki (A/N Yes Ikki. This one looks exactly like the one in my Innocent Flower FF but sky blue and black tail and wings okay don't blame me.) came from my sleeve that didn't have Insani in it. "Komui You better check your dirty ass Office right now before I end up hurting both you and Kanda!" I demanded.

It was silent for a few minutes till I heard Reever, "Sto Kanda. Sto the Attack he's Friendly." He shouted. Kanda didn't move. "Mind filling m in Komui?" Kanda said looking at his Golem. Komui explained it to Kanda briefly. Kanda stared me down until Lenalee hit him with the lethal clipboard of hers. "We said stop it Kanda. Enough with the macho Head Games already." She said. "Hurry up and get in before I close the gates." She said. No one moved but me. "I said get in." She said sternly as she pointed into the gates. I looked to white haired boy's lavender eyes and his curse with the pentacle above his left eye. "So Allen he finally let you off the leash?" I said. "Yeah. It's good to see you Mari." He said.

"I thought you were at the Alaskan Branch?" he said. I stiffened, "y-yeah..I got transferred here a month ago." I said. Allen unsuccessfully tried to make friends with kanda but his eply was, "Che. Who would shake your hand knowing your cursed?" Then waked off. "Don't mind him. He and Winter just got back from a mission so he's a bit on edge." Lenalee said. '' Hey look at that the girl knows someone.'' said a guard. "Yeah. The word is there both cursed but the girl has it worse.'' another said. I could faintly hear them as their conversation went on. "She's been here for a month right?" "Yeah and I heard when she came back her appearance changed. Not only that but she saved Kanda's ass." "Your kidding." "Nope I heard it from the General's themselves." "Whoa. Girl might have skills. The boy looks young though. he wont last." "Don't be so sure." I stopped listening when Lenalee spoke. Come I'll show you around on the way to Komui."

"Well I got to go. See you both later." I said. Allen pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad to see your alright." He said then let go. I smiled and left quickly down the hall and towards my room. I stopped before I could open my door when I held my head in pain. I screamed slightly. I then grabbed my handle to my room and crawled to my bed closing the door. The sharp pain moved o my back and I arched up as hit my head on the wall. "AHHH!" I said. "Damn it Damn it Damn it!" I said. As sudden as it came it disappeared. I fell to the floor seating, heavy breathing. You would think I was pregnant if I had a baby bump God Forbid. I got up and ran to the bathroom and filled the tub. I took a bath for 10 or 15 minutes and felt better.

When I got out I changed into a white tank top and black shorts. Insani still recoiled on my arm. I fell asleep like that. But the dream I had was a forgotten memory Iwish never existed.


	2. His First Mission

~Dream~

_"Cross Fucking Marian get your lazy ass up before I Kick it!" I shouted as I pulled saké bottles from his hands and kicked bottles away from me on the floor. "I'll do what I did when I was eight again whenever you get a girl." I said in a sing-song voice. He bolted up, "Fine I'm up Marionette." He said with his hands up surrendering. I smirked, "Idiot." I chuckled. "Hey Cross when are you gonna go settle down with 1 women and everything. Your not getting any younger but you looks aren't failing you I'll give you that." I said. "So you saying I'm Handsome." He said as he set a hand on my hip. "Yes but I'm still 17 and you still act like the biggest pervert In the history of all time~" I said as I removed his hand. "Mind telling me what you needed so urgently?" I asked. "You called me through Ikki like you were gonna die." I sighed. "I need...SAKE!" he demanded. I laughed, "Alright Cross...I'll Be back. But I don't know why not send poor Alle-" I said but stopped as I saw a sleeping white headed child on the floor covered with a blanket. I smiled, ""Nevermind." I said. As I left the little shack a hand went around my neck. I screamed. "Hands off dude!" I screeched. Cross soon came out and pointed the gun at the man holding me. _

_The man let go slowly and I ran to Cross. "Are you General Cross Marian?" He asked. "Depends on who's asking." Cross replied. "My name is Kotaro. I'm from the Alaskan Branch. I was sent here to take Marionette Yuki Winter number 001 back to the Alaskan Branch." He stated. My eyes widened. "No! I don't wanna go back! I've been a good girl I don't wanna!" I started to panic until Cross pulled me into a hug. "I wont let you take her without proof." Cross said. The man held up a letter. Cross looked it over with saddened eyes as he looked at me. "No Cross...Please...Don't make me go back there..." I looked at him. "I'm sorry Marionette." I looked down as my eyes flickered. "They're gonna kill me." I said as a needle went into my neck and I passed out. _

_When I woke up I was strapped to a table. "Welcome back 001. Let's make this quick." A man said. "Leverrier Please don't!" I pleaded. He left the room and the pain was excruciating. They put this crystal that was pure white into my body. It's shape was a snake. It coiled around from my chest to my right waist and around my left shoulder to the palm of my left hand. It hurt to no end. Apparently I was now connected to a black crystal, my life source, by the crystal in my body. _

_~Dream end~ _

I woke up shooting from my bed. My hair stuck to my body with my sweat. I looked to the black crystal rose floating in a glass case with a black craystal serpent looking like it coiling around the stem. I quickly ran to the restroom and got in the shower. As I took off my clothes I saw the crystal appearing on my body again. After the shower I put my uniform on. I put on my jacket and buttoned it up making sure it covered the crystal. I sighed as I got to my knees. _"Your a pathetic little insect girl." "No one needs you." "Go die Demonic child." "No one wants you here." _ These nobles voices ran through my head. I looked up to the ceiling with an emotionless face. I soon got up as if I was a doll and left my room hearing the voices saying all those horrible things. Saying I was worthless and all.

I walked to the cafeteria and walked to Jerry. "Hey Sir Jerry Can I have a glass of water?" I asked. He looked at me with a surprised expression. "Hun you alright? You seem...Sad?" He said. _"Worthless rubbish!" "Demon!" "Die." _"Yeah I'm fine." I lied and fake smiled. "You sure?" He said as he handed me a glass of water. I nodded and walked away. I sat at a table alone. I not only felt like I was a Marionette but I really am aren't I? "Winter!" Allen said. I looked at him and gave him a slight nod before standing up to leave. Soon a finder behind me said, "Did you hear Ricky died?" "Yeah I miss him." I flinched. I toned them out not wanting to cry right now. I was about to leave when a loud bang made me turn around.

I looked to see Asian samurai Kanda Yu picking a fight with a Finder. "What the-" I started as I walked over but stopped walking as the voices got louder. _"Your worthless." "You don't belong here." "No one needs you." _I looked away. "Let go of him Kanda." I looked to see Allen gripping on Kanda's wrist. Kanda was gripping the finder's neck but let go when Allen stepped in. I ran over to them. "Hey you guys we don't need un-needed fighting between you to." I said pushing them away from each other. I looked at Allen and he nodded. "Che. Women." Kanda said. Allen and Kanda stared each other down though and I just sighed annoyed.

"Hey Allen! Kanda! Winter! Hurry up and come on! Komui wants to see you guys in his office!" Reever said from the door. I looked and nodded grabbing Allen's hand. "Come on." I said as I smiled. He nodded and we walked towards Lenalee and Reever. Whenever I touched Allen All the nobles voices disappeared. I felt safe with someone for once.

Allen was about the same height as me but I was still older and a 1/2 inch taller so while we walked along side with Lenalee and Reever I teased him about being a Moyashi. He hated getting teased but all I did was laugh. "Oh come on Walker-kun you can't expect me not to mess with you~" I said as I hung onto his arm while we continued walking. "Winter don't call me that." He wined like a child. It only made me laugh. Once we got there Komui was asleep. We all sweat dropped when Reever whispered something in Komui's ear and he bolted up screaming nonsense.

We all sat down then, "YOU WANT ME TO WORK WITH HIM!?" Kanda and Allen shouted. I covered my ears. "What's this? You both not like each other already?" Komui said amused. "Well they didn't meet each other in a friendly way now did they?" Me and Lenalee said. Komui coughed and fixed his glasses. "I refuse to work wth them." Kanda said looking away from us. "Kanda I'm not giving you a choice. And You worked with Winter the last mission what is the sudden change?" Komui asked. Kanda looked at me (more or less glared) "I don't care." He stated. "I'm not giving you a choice Kanda so here. Your train leaves in one hour." He said giving us the debrief books and sent us off.

I went to my room to get Insani who was at the edge of my bed. I opened the door to my room and held out my hand, "Insani Recoil." I said and she coiled around my arm. After I closed the door I walked to the boat but Kanda Opened his door in my face making me fall on my ass. "Ow!" I wined as I rubbed my cheek. Kanda came out and glared at me. '' Serves you right for not paying attention." He said as he walked away. My eyes turned to those of a cats and they thinned out. I grabbed Kanda's arm turning him to me. "Listen here Ponytail I don't need you to look down on me! I should've let you die in Zaragoza and gone with the-" I shouted as I let go of him. I stopped short before mentioning the Earl and then I ran to the boat.

I was the first, kanda Second and Allen third. Komui was at the docks with Allen before we had left. It was silent. "Hey Winter you alright?" Allen asked. I was looking at my hands on my knees. _"Your nothing." "Worthless Junk." "good-for-nothing" "No one wants you here." _"Winter." Allen said again setting his hand on mine. I looked at him. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was uh...spacing out for a bit." I lied as I rubbed the back of my head. I smiled, " I know your lying Winter." He said. My smiled lightened. "Yeah I know." I said. "Can't blame a girl for trying." I said.

Our finder was named Toma and he looked at me and Allen oddly as if he never seen people act like this. Then again Kanda is here and has the social skills of a rock. So it would explain things.

For a reason or another we jumped onto the train afterwards. (A/N sorry I got lazy~ ^^") "Ladies First." I smirked at Kanda as I opened the emergency hatch on the top of the train and gestured him to go. He growled at me then pushed me in first making me fall flat on my back. I winced, "Owwwww!" I said. Kanda was after me nearly stepping on me, Allen helped me up and Toma was already there before me talking to an employee. Toma got him to get us a room. Kanda Sat by the window I sat in front of Allen by the Door. Allen read the debrief to me. "Thanks Allen." I said after he was finished. We looked at Kanda. "Hey why do you think a Ghost would have something to do wth innocence?" Allen asked. Kanda looked at us and, "Che." He said. "Is that attitude really Necessary?" I asked. "What do you think?" Kanda replied. Toma began talking about it to Allen.

I sat in the room with Kanda. I glanced at him once and he was staring at me. "Is there something the matter Miss-ter Kanda?" I said looking to him. The stare turned to a glare. "Please if I did something wrong tell me. I-" I started, "I don't need to hear an apology. Just an answer woman." He said sternly. I nodded my head once, "Good cause it wouldn't be sincere...Your wondering what Komui ment by ''you worked with her on your last mission.'' right? Yet you have no memory of that mission am I correct." I asked with a slight smile. He nodded his head once and he looked a little (more) annoyed when I smiled. "Well that's because-" I stopped as I walked out. "That's when us exorcists finish the job y'know." I said as I leaned on Allen slightly.

"Get ready in 5 ok." I said as I walked away. I know it seemed like I was trying to avoid the subject...I was. I didn't need to tell him anything. I do regret doing It because not only would he be suspicious later on but when I use that specific ability of mine I have flashbacks of memory I'd rather not remember and voices I'd rather forget I had. Anyways 5 minutes later we all jumped off the train onto a cliff and ran down it. As we were running me and Allen turned to Kanda as he stated, "Let's get this straight just because we're on this mission together doesn't mean I'll help when your in trouble and if you get in my way your gonna get killed." He said. "Warm as always." Allen said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Allen check for Akuma." I said. His eye made a machine sound and it tuned into a target finder sort of thing. "I can see the Akuma souls." He whispered to me. "A Curse eye." Kanda said. I was impressed he was ale to hear me an Allen. My eyes turned to those of a cat and switched colors, "SO. I see you can hear over all that hair of yours miss Ponytail. That's good. That means your not as much dead weight as I thought you were." I said with a smirk. "Allen I'll go on ahead." I said as I activated Insani and ran abnormally faster than the rest that made me look like a blur.

I ended up just in time to see one of very few finders be killed. My eyes widened slightly as the finder held a hand out to me asking for help before dying. I ran towards where the kept the so-called 'Ghost of Metaire' as the others just got there. I ran quickly towards a barrier with two figures in a safe embrace in it. I found a finder barely breathing. I knelt down in front of him. "Sir. Are you in pain in any way?" I asked. "Are you here to save us exorcist?" He replied. "I'll do everything I can." I said. "Have...hope. That's the password." He said. I gave him a smile of pity. He id this all for apostles apparently chosen by a Fake God most people believe in.

I covered his eyes with my left hand and set my right hand over my chest. "White Serpent." I said and my eye glowed white as all his pain went into me. "Thank you." He said with his last dying breath. My eyes went back to normal as I removed my hand. "You and many other's did not die in vain my friend." I said half-heartedly. I stood up and walked to the barrier. The two figures now became clearer. One had the face of a young lady while the other had a Eroded doll face/mask. I released the barrier and walked towards them. "Are you here to help us exorcists?" The girl said. I smiled slightly as I replied, "I will do everything in my power to help you and others." I held out a hand to her. She looked at the man with the eroded doll face and looked back at me.

She took my hand hesitantly. "Hey inpo (Wimp in Japanese) let's go!" Kanda said from behind me. I picked the girl up bridal style. "Hold on tight ok." I said to the girl. "And Pendejo." I said turning to Kanda. "Yes you," I said as he glared at me, "Get him and let's get going." I said. "Che." he replied and picked up the man over his shoulder. "Pendejo where's Toma?" I asked as we both jumped onto the roofs. "He's watching the Moyashi fight a level 2." he stated going ahead of me. My eyes slightly widened. _Allen's strong but to leave him with a Level 2!? Is Kanda insane?_ I thought. _Hey I'm the only insane one here got it! _Said a voice of a young girl, Her voice full of lust, malice, and greed. Insani's voice was always like that since I got fused with the crystal. That's why I renamed her Insani.

We stopped and looked down at Allen from a building roof top. Allen looked at us, "I'm not gonna help you stupid Moyashi. Your on your own. It's what you get for acting carelessly on you emotions." Said Kanda. My eyes looked at Allen. "So hurry up Allen-kun and don't die cause Cross will kill me if you do!" I spat. My eyes flickered as he nodded and smiled but the Akuma attacked again. I followed kanda on the rooftops not daring to look at the girl in my arms staring at me. "Please Allen...Be safe.." I said in almost a whisper.

"You alright miss exorcist?" she asked. My eyes widened slightly as I looked down at her. She looked innocent. My eyes softened, "My name's Marionette Winter. Call me Marionette if you want." I said. "And I'm just worried for my friend." I said as I looked away from her. I noticed when I told her my name her eyes widened.

Me and Kanda finally reached a place to hide the four of us. We set them down next to each other by a wall. "I'm gonna go check on Allen." I said as I walked to the door. Kanda grabbed my arm pulling me back. "No you stay here." He ordered. I smirked, "You giving me an order Pendejo?" I asked. "Yes." He said bluntly. I pulled my arm from his grip. "My name might be Marionette but that doesn't mean I'm a real puppet!" I shouted. "Your just like all the others." I whispered as I walked out of the room. I jumped out a window grazing my arm with broken glass. "Ahhh." I winced.

I held the wound as I ran towards Allen. Once I go there the Akuma just knocked Allen into several building as debris fell on top of Allen. My eyes widen, "ALLEN!" I screamed. Tears ran down my face as the Akuma looked to me. I quickly activated Insani and held her with my right hand ready to fight. The Akuma charged at me with full force. This Level two looked like a clown almost. I blocked it with Insani but it pushed me a good few feet away into a wall. When I got up it charged at me again. I jumped out of the way and it followed me onto a roof.

My hair tie and skull clip for same reason came off. Some of my bangs covered my left eye. "God Damnit." I said. The Akuma charged at me again sending me into the building but I jumped out of the way behind it. I kicked it through the whole it made in the roof. "Your like an annoying snake! Your slither away but always strike when you wanna annoy people!" He screeched as he jumped at me kicking me in the stomach.

I was sent flying in the direction of where I left Kanda. I hit the wall. Insani deactivated and recoiled around my arm. _Why am I still conscious? I should be dead. _I thought as my bangs covered my left eye while my right eye was open looking at a blank wall. My ears were pumping along with my heart HARD. _It's what you get for taking that finder's pain. It's slowed you down. Your getting soft Marionette_.Insani explained. I got up weakly leaning up against the wall.

Kanda jumped from the window and stood in front of me. "Che. Inpo." He said as he picked me up bridal style and walked inside the building and walked into the room we were in with the doll and girl. "W-Where are they?" I asked. "Gone hiding." he said. He set me by he wall gently. (or his version of Gently ^-^") I looked at him then the ceiling. "You lie...Silent there before me...your tears mean nothing to me..." I sang. "Che. What are you talking about Women?" Kanda snapped his head towards me. "A lullaby...My...My first father sang to me before throwing me out on the streets." I smiled slightly. "It's nostalgic almost..." I said.

"Che. Shut up and rest. Toma will be here soon." He stated. I smiled slightly, "Was that a hint of concern at the end of that sentence?" I teased. He put a hand at the hilt of mugen. He turned to glare at me. "You think you can scare me Pendejo? I've seen scarier things than you. Especially tings that don't look like a ga guy with a beautiful girly face." I smirked. "Things I'm scared of make me wanna die." I stated as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was a dreamless sleep. I haven't had one of those in so long it was blissful until shouting woke me up. I go up weakly and saw Kanda and Toma with two Allen's across from them. I walked out so I was next to Toma. "Kanda! Winter! The Akuma it's right next to you!" We looked at what we thought was Toma as he gave us a toothy grin. Then in a flash he grabbed Kanda's Neck and threw him in the building pinning him to a wall. "Kanda!" I shouted. All of a sudden the Akuma slashed Kanda's chest and kept that up. I felt so helpless. I didn't move, I couldn't. I was, dare I say it...Afraid.

I collapsed to me knees. Allen handed me Toma as he Attacked the Akuma. He took Toma as he helped me up. He handed me Kanda and I picked him up on my back. (I am strong for a 5'5 girl.) We were lugging these two bodies around. "Just leave me Master Walker. It's alright. You can't go on like this. " Toma said weakly. "That's not happening." Allen said.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that for Allen to Leave you." I said. All of a sudden I could hear a beautiful voice singing a song. "Allen do you hear that?" I asked. We stopped walking and he dropped Toma and put his ear to the floor. "Allen?" He didn't answer. "Air?" He said. He then grabbed some bricks and he lifted them up to find a hatch. It was stairs under ground. He said for me to go in first. I nodded an as I carried Kanda on my back and walked down the stairs.

Allen was after with Toma after he closed the opening. As we continued walking down Allen would hit a wall from time to time. (My cat eyes always come in handy in the dark) I helped Allen along the way so he wouldn't hurt Toma more. All of a sudden the voice and song was ringing through the catacombs. We walked to the singing and stopped when we saw a blonde girl from earlier and a man. She stopped and looked at us. (more or less glared)

All of a sudden she grabbed a pillar and started to throw it at us. Allen gave me Toma and went for her. I had Kanda's head in my lap and Toma by a wall. I looked at them with worry. "I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to help either of you." I mumbled. Allen and the girl soon stopped and Allen helped me get Toma and Kanda over to where the girl who introduced herself as Lala, and the man Gozru were. I bandaged Kanda's chest up and set his head on Allen's jacket. Toma was awake, injured, but awake.

I put my forehead up to Kanda's as I moved his bangs. "Alright he doesn't have a fever." I said calmly. I coughed a nasty cough and I ran to a Pillar as I coughed up blood. "Marionette are you ok?" Lala said as she ran to me. I wiped the blood away from my mouth as I looked at her big blue eyes. "Y-Yeah..." I said as I smiled weakly. She helped me walk and sat me in the back of Gozru and I leaned on him as my heart beat got slower than it should.

She began to say she a the doll and her story about how she met Gozru. I am not gonna lie I felt sorrow for them. They had been through so much and to have this happening to them. I smiled as this doll said she would willingly give her innocence to us if we'd just wait for Gozru to die. But then Kanda's voice erupted, "You expect us to wait till that old man dies!? We don't have time for that!" He shouted. "Kanda." I mumbled. "What are you waiting for Moyashi hurry up and take he innocence!" Kanda demanded.

I couldn't move. I just listened as the argument turned from verbal to Physical. Out of no where something pierced through my stomach, Gozru, and Lala. "Gozru?" Lala muttered before we all got pulled into the sand. I felt like I was being crushed before the Akuma pulled us back up and dropped Lala and Gozru to the floor but held me up and the Innocence as a trophy. I looked at Allen as blood poured from my mouth. "Give them back. Allen said as he walked toward the akuma. His anti-akuma weapon was transforming. "Give the innocence and Winter back!" Allen demanded.


	3. They're Back Why?

I could feel the anger in Allen's voice. "A-Allen." I reached for him again but the Akuma then threw me at a wall and I fell to my side. I couldn't move. I could feel my cold blood create a red puddle around me. _Allen you idiot...Your saving monster? _I thought. I stood up weakly and I noticed everyone looked at me. I held my side as I said, "Yakima." And my wound healed but left a scar. I smirked as I charged at the akuma and brought Insani out and slashed at it. It dodged it but then Allen started shooting at it. "Winter how are-" Allen started, "Don't ask..." I said. "Insani francotirador." And all of a sudden from a scythe Insani turned into a sniper. "Keep it there Allen." I said as I aimed at the sniper at the akuma. All of a sudden when I was about to shoot Allen's innocence stopped and he collapsed to his knees.

"Allen." I said as I knelt down to him. The Akuma charged at us and I shielded Allen. Then All of a sudden Kanda stepped in. "Your way to weak Moyashi. Inpo." He said looking at us. Mugen was holding back the akuma. "I thought you said you wanted to help these people so hurry up and do it!" Kanda said angrily. Allen and I got up and Allen smiled. "I never said I wa giving up...I was just taking a breather." He stated. "Everything you do is annoying." Kanda said. He then used mugen to cut the arm off the Akuma. "Move it!" I said to the two of them as my wound began to bleed one more. I aimed the sniper quickly and a large black ball of energy formed and hit the akuma. The explosion was huge making it visible from far as it went through the roof.

All the blood I lost gave me real damage but the I covered the wound again. Allen and Kanda laid on the floor and Toma behind a pillar. I was against the wall. "Tch. Damnit Allen your such a pan in the ass...nevertheless...You still are important to me..." I said as a sweet smile went across my face. I walked over to Allen as he reached for Lala's innocence. "It's alright Allen...rest now." I said. He nodded and closed his eyes. I grabbed the innocence and walked over to Lala. "Please Lala...Sing one more time...for not ony Gozru's sake...but Allen's as well." I said as I put the innocence back.

I walked away. "Toma...Tell Allen and Kanda I'm on to the next mission." I said. "Mistress Winter but-" "Just do it Toma...I'd rather go now than later cause when Allen's awake he's gonna make me go to the order to get check so I'd rather not go through the hassle." I said as I walked out down the stairs. I took out the debrief book out for this mission and opened it to find a note as it was written in Spanish.

_Call me through your golem Ikki_

_love Komui XOXOX_

I sighed, "Idiot Komui...Ikki come out." I sad then my sweet little golem came out from my jacket. "Contact Sister Complex." I said. It nodded and the I cold hear static before I heard Komui, "Hell~o." I sighed, "Komui what did you need?" I asked. Hearing him in a serous tone was sort of unsettling to say the least. "Well...I needed you on this mission for it involves some people you know and were very close to." Komui stated. My eyes widened slightly. "Komui." I said. My voice was shaky yet sharp. "It's Kagome Spring, Kalick Autumn, and Joseph Summers." he stated. My eyes opened wide and my pupils dilated. "Are you sure it's them?" My voice was cracking. "Yes. There from the Alaska Branch as well right?" I heard him say. "Anyways...The Alaskan Branch asked us to take them in but it seems that they won't come here with anyone else but you for some reason."

"So you want me to play babysitter and go get them and bring them back?" I asked. "If you won't mind. There in Russia. If you want I can send Lenalee or Kanda or Allen with you-" I cut him off. "No!...I'm fine on my own...Just...Tell Allen when he get's back I'll be home soon." I said. "And one more thing Winter." He said. "I'm glad you and Insani came to an agreement and she gave you your will back." He said. "Komui...Insani said your sister complex is annoying and she's letting me have my will back for a selfish reason...See ya when I get back sister complex." I said and Ikki disconnected the call. "Well Ikki...Let's go get the others." I said.

Ikki flew around my head and I smiled. "Your excited to see them Ikki?" I asked with amusement in my voice. He nodded as he hovered in front of me. "Well we'll see them soon. Okay?" I said and he landed on my head. His wings flapped once every few minutes and his tail thumped against my shoulder every once in a while. I was about to grab my jacket but then I fucking realized I forgot my jacket with Kanda. I sighed in annoyance. "Damnit...I Hope that Allen is alright...Especially Kanda. and Toma too." I said. "Since when did you care for me?" Said Kanda amused. His voice came from Ikki. "Ikki you didn't!" I said. "Are you okay? Where are you? Why didn't you wait for us?" Allen said franticly.

I sighed glaring at Ikki. "Yeah I'm fine Al-kun. Just on another mission. I'll be back at the order in about a week or two...Hopefully." I mumbled the last word. "Your lying!" Allen exclaimed. "Well I got to go Allen see ya bye." Ikki disconnected us. "Ikki...If you ever do that again I will hurt you." I said evilly but with a sweet smile.

I got Ikki and put him in my sleeve. "Hold on Ikki." I said as I activated Insani. "Insani Flash." And as soon as I said that my movements became swift and quick. I was now running through the sand and before I knew it I was in a town. I pulled out my gold pocket watch with arose design on the top in silver and checked the time. The pocket watch made a nostalgic, beautiful song when opened. (A/N Elfen Lied Lilium and if yo wanna know which one I'm talking about PM me and I'll send you a link)

I closed it mid-way and looked around. I walked to a Train that just got there that was headed to Russia. I jumped on and asked for a first class compartment. The ticket boy nodded and took me to one that had apparently had another exorcist in it and to my displeasure it was Kanda. We looked at each other as I sat across from me. He had his famous scowl as ever and I looked at him rather blankly.

"What?" I asked. He smirked a little and I narrowed my eyes. "I want you to answer the question." He said. My eyes widened slightly. then softened as I looked at my knees. "Why? Does it really matter?" I asked. "Yes." He said. I looked at him. "I'll only tell you what I want you to know." I said. "My name is Marionette Yuki Winter. I met you a little over a month ago. You and I were set to my old village I was raise. The village was outside of Zaragoza and the Church was reported to disappear and reappear after a period of time. Komui had informed us that one day a women tried to set the church on fire but the church disappeared along with the women inside it. 2 years later the church appeared intact but the women burned alive. I retrieved the innocence shortly after me and you defeated multiple level 1 an 2 akuma. You were injured and I got you back tot he order. That's it." I said as I looked away from him and out the window.

"what happened in between that?" He demanded. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye then back out the window. "I really don't have to tell you anything." I said. "What are you doing heading to Russia?" He asked. "I need to pick up some new exorcists." I said. "Why are you here Kanda?" I asked rather defensively. "To gather Innocence." He said bluntly. His smirk faded back into his scowl. Ikki soon came from my pocket but dragged my pocket watch out with him. The watch opened and the song played. I reached for it but so did Kanda. I pulled away from it as he asked, "Where did you get this from?" He said. "I have had it since I was a child why?" I asked. "Che. None of your business." he said.

He held it in his hand as he listened to the song. I hummed to it as it played. I closed it as I wrapped my hands around his and the watch. I looked at hi with an innocent smile. "Dwelling in the past isn't good Kanda." I said. He shoved me away after slight realization shown in his eyes. He threw my pocket watch in my lap, closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and looked out the window.

I never stopped smiling. After a couple of stops I reached my destination and so did Kanda. "You changed Kanda." I said as I walked out. I jumped off the train and walked to a inn. "Can I have a room please?" I asked. The women behind the desk nodded and gave me room key. I walked to the top floor (4 floors in all) and walked down my left the last door to my right. It had 4 beds. I collapsed onto my bed by the window. "Sooo Tired." I said.

I got up and walked to the balcony window. I began to sing as the wind blew my hair slightly. I sang along to my song my pocket watch made as I opened it.

_Where Are you, My friends  
Why can't you, See I am here  
I Miss you dear._

_I can't fight like this, without you  
here __by my side.  
Are you sad?  
I am too._

_Are you mad?  
Forgive me please._

_I do not want._

_To lose you all cause I am your best friend  
So please do not go  
away from me For I am here_

_to make sure that you are safe from harm and tragedy  
so please come to...me..  
my friend._

I closed the watch. "Kagome...I know you can hear me." I said. I walked out of the inn and walked to a Pub. As I walked to the counter I heard lots of low whistles as I passed by. I sat at the bar counter. "How may I help you Hot- I mea Hun?" Asked the man maybe in his early 20's said. "Tequila." I said. "Coming right up." He said. He came back a few minutes later and brought me a bottle (small one I may add) of Tequila. "Thanks Hun~" I said as I set a hand on his. A faint red pulse of light came from in my hand to his and up his arm and throughout his body. "I'll come back some other time okay?" I said as I left without paying.

"God damn Cross...I never thought I would be any kind of Alcoholic." I said as I opened the bottle. It smelt amazing. I took a gulp and I was buzzed. "Winter!" I heard someone shout. I looked around and found myself outside of the Russian town but close to it and wilderness. I looked to see a Girl about 16. She had pink wavy chin length hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and wearing an exorcist uniform similar to Lenalee's but white. "Spring?" I asked. Her face lit up as I asked that name and she ran up and hugged me. "Hey Kalick! Joseph! I found her!" She exclaimed.

I looked up from her to see two handsome men. One was about 16. He had auburn orange hair that reached an inch past his ears and before his eyes, His eyes were a light forest green color, light toned skin, and a white exorcist uniform similar to Allen's. The other was about 18. He had brown tinted white hair that was straight and stopped before his ears, ember eyes, and a white exorcist uniform similar to Kanda's.

"Since when did you and Kalick switch hair colors?" Kagome said. "Since I left." I said. She pulled away and giggled. "Been a while huh. Oh Our innocence let us have out will's back a while ago isn't that great!?" She said. I nodded. "Did Insani give your's back?" The boy with orange hair said. "Yeah she did Joseph." I replied smiling. "And our hair colors didn't completely switch since mine was white with a purple tint. His is a brown tinted." I said. "Wow your annoying when your buzzed." Kalick said. "Quiet!" I snapped.

"Come on it's getting late and you all need to rest before we head out tomorrow." I said as I walked past them. They followed behind me. Spring (kagome) Never let go of my am as we walked to the Inn. We all walked into the room. "All of you. Bed. Now." I ordered as I took another gulp of my Tequila. "What are you gonna do?" Spring asked. "Te same thing." I said a little drunk. "I'll be back though..." I said as I left the room. I walked to the front t of the pub and drank the tequila.

"Mind telling me why your getting drunk?" A male voice asked. I felt my cheeks were hot so I knew I was drunk. I looked up and saw it was Kanda. "Hm? I am not dwunk!" I protested. I failed at convincing him. "Yes you are." He said. He knelt in front of me. "Its like dis all de time when I wemember wemories from before a mont ago." I said looking at him. "Come on you have to get back to your inn." Kanda said as he picked me up. I banged on his chest slightly trying to get him to put me down. "wet go! I don't *hiccup* wanna." I said.

I gave up soon and he took me back to my inn. The women that owned the inn had her husband come and take me to my room. Before the man took me from Kanda I kissed his cheek and said thanks as I fell asleep.

When I woke up I had a bad hang over. I looked at the tequila bottle and it was empty on the side of my bed. "Morning!" Spring said. I covered my ears. "Not so loud spring that hurts." I said in a hush tone. "Since when did you become a drunk?" Autumn (Kalick) asked. "Since I felt like it." I said. "Alright come on we have to go." I said as I got up and brushed my hair with a brush on the dresser. Everyone got ready and we all headed out to the train station. All of a sudden Autumn grabbed my hand. I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"Who was that guy who got you back at the Inn?" He asked. "You followed me?" I asked. Summers and Spring already were on the train. "Yes now answer the question." He demanded. "He's a friend like it's any of your business." I retorted angrily. "Winter! Your the most important person to me I just want to protect y-" he said. "Look just because I was weak back then and needed your help all the time to protect me doesn't mean I'm the fucking same!" I said as I pulled my hand away onto the train. He came soon after. The two 16-year-olds got their own compartment while me and Autumn got our own room.

I faced the window. I didn't want to look at him. Not then. "Winter...You can't give me the silent treatment forever." I gave him a look as if saying 'you wanna bet. Try me' He sighed. I looked away from him and laid down on the train seat. I pulled out another tequila bottle out of no where (that he knew of) and popped it open. I chugged it down to the last drop. I was seriously drunk. I passed out not to long after that.

I woke up to the song of screaming. I grabbed my head. "GOD DAMNIT GATE KEEPER WE'RE ALL FUNKING CURSED SO OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOUR FACE AND THERE WILL NOTHING LEFTOF YOU BUT RUBBLE!" I shouted annoyed. I opened my eyes to meet Autumns. He set me down and the doors opened. "Komui!" I shouted. He came down running and smiled. "I brought them you happy?" I asked. I was a little drunk but sober enough to talk and understand shit. "Yes~'' he said as he hugged me. "Let go." I said. He did. "Well nice to finally meet you all. I'm Komui Lee. You've all been here before so make yourselves at home. All of your rooms are on te top floor. Even yours Winter." Komui said. My eyes widened and I went sober. As I was about to kill him he disappeared running away. "Damnit Komui!" I shouted.

"Winter!~" I heard Allen. I turned to see him a he hugged me. I smiled happily. "Hey Allen~" I said. I hugged him back. "Got to go sorry I'll talk to you later." I said as he ran towards he boat. "Alright you heard Komui...Go explore the place." I said as I walked away. I walked to the cafeteria. "Hey Jerry." I said as I went up to the window. "Oh hey there Hun it's been while huh~" He said. "tequila please and that's it." I said. "sure." He said as he handed me a bottle and a whine glass. I nodded and walked out of the dinning hall to the training room.

I sat down at a wall and popped open the bottle as I poured tequila in the glass. _Mind telling me why your trying to get drunk again for the third time? _Insani asked. I chucked. "Cause I want to." I replied bluntly with a smirk. "Winter!" I heard Spring. I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "Don't you feel his presence? I know you've been here for a couple hours but that-" "I've been here for what?" I asked. "Hours." She replied.

"Anyways it's dark out but I sense the Earl's presence." She said. I felt it too but I thought it was just that I was drunk. "Spring Let's go." I said as I grabbed her hand. "Mirabelle." She said and a white light appeared and we were on the ground in the town below the order. In th cemetery. "Allen!" I screamed as I saw him get shot by an akuma's bullets. I covered my mouth. "Oh look who decided to join te party. My Marionette and Kagome~ My favorite season winter and 3rd favorite Spring. What a lovely thing." The Earl said. "Don't you dare talk to us like we're old friends!" We shouted. "But were weren't we? Long ago?" He said. Me and Spring looked away.

"Winter?" Allen asked. I shot te Earl a glare as I ran at him. "Shut up!" I shouted as I attempted to kick him but he grabbed my foot and threw me at a gravestone. "Didn't you want your dead mommy back?" He said in a childish voice. "Marionette...My Puppet. What happened? You were so sweet." He said to me as he stared at me on the floor. Tears ran down my face as I stared at the floor with murderous intent. Spring ran up to me and knelt down beside me.

"Leave her alone!" Allen shouted as he started to attack the Earl. The akuma was about to shoot at the boy but Lenalee all of a sudden swooped in and saved him. More Akuma came and I didn't move. "Mirabelle Cherry Blossoms: Arrows!" Spring shouted and cherry blossom petals formed from nothing as they took the shape of arrows as the spun. "Fire!" She said and about 16 arrows shot at the akuma killing some.

I got up and said, "Insani...francotirador...First Escape.." And the sniper appeared n my hand pointing at the floor. "Black Snow!" I said and a black energy formed in font of the nose of the gun. The ball almost looked like snow but black. "Fire!" I said and it destroyed all the akuma but the Earl escaped. "Till next time my exorcists." he said before he faded. I deactivated Insani.

"Winter your hair!" Spring exclaimed. I took a thick strand of my hair and saw as my purple tinted white hair came from my roots to the ends of my hair. "Winter-chan.." Lenalee mumbled. "Winter." Allen said. I didn't look at anyone...just my hair. "Spring come..." I ordered. She nodded and I walked away from the scene. "Mirabelle..." She said and a white hold appeared. Me and her jumped into it.

When the white light disappeared we appeared back in the training room. I looked behind me and saw my tequila. "Leave." I ordered. Spring stared at me concerned but left. I walked to the bottle and drank some more as I sat down and stared at the ceiling thinking.

_"Your worthless!" "Look her hair is not even like a human girls!" "She's Evil!" "She's useless!" "She's trash!" _"Am I...Worth Living?" I said. _"of Coarse you Are Marionette...Your smile is what keeps me, Kanda, Alma, everyone else...It's what keeps us wanting to Live." _"That's a lie..." I said. My eyelids were halfway closed as I stared at the ceiling. _"Just your existence keeps me alive." _"You're a liar!" I shouted as I threw my bottle at the wall hearing the glass break. I now had my eyes shut as my back was now bent over so It seemed as if I stared at the floor.

"You liar...It was always her...It always had been her." I mumble. _"Your the most important person to me in this place Marionette." _"No...It was always her you loved...that you cared for...not me..." I punched the ground with both my fists until they bled. Even after that I kept punching the ground. "Winter!" I heard a male shout. I looked up with my eyelids threatening to close again to see Komui. His eyes looked at me In horror. He ran to me and helped me up from the floor. "K-Komui..." I mumbled. "What happened to you?" He asked. I stayed silent. He grabbed my wrist and he took me to the nurse.

My blood trailing behind us in droplets. The nurse wrapped up my knuckles and le me leave shortly after. Komui said he wanted to see me tomorrow and I nodded.

As I left the infirmary I walked to my room by Kanda's. When I got there people from the science department like Reever, Tapp, Johnny, and them stood by my door. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Komui asked us to start moving your stuff to your room on the top floor." Reever said. My eyes widened slightly from there sleep like state. I looked at my door. "Fine let me just get the things I don't want you to touch." I said as I unlocked my door and walked in. I walked to the black crystal rose floating in a glass case with a black crystal serpent looking like it coiling around the stem. The rose was now white and real. I grabbed it and walked out as I sat by my door.

"Hey let me hold that for-" Autumn offered, "No! Stay away!" I said venomously as I wrapped my arms around the glass case.. He stepped away from me. "Marionette I-" "YOU DON"T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT." I said as if I was ready to kill him with Insani. He walked away. Then new pairs of footsteps came. "Che. What are you doing on the floor and what happened to your hair?" I looked up to see Kanda. I saw his eyes widen as he saw the glass case and the contents inside it. "I'm waiting for them to move my stuff to my new room on the top floor. and I used Insani's 1st escape and it changed my hair back to it's original color." I said emotionlessly.

As we stared at each other the science department members finished and already had my stuff on the plate form. I smiled innocently as I stood up. "I guess I'll see you around huh Ponytail." I teased as I grabbed a lock of his hair and walked away as It left my hand. I jumped on the platform and looked away from Kanda. I heard the door to Kanda's room close as the platform headed upward. "You alright winter?" Reever asked. _No I'm not. _I thought as I answered him. "Yes I am fine thank you."

It as silent as we reached the top floor. They got everything to my room. My new room was bigger than my last one. It was big as if I was a princess. After they left I set the glass case by my bed as I walked to the big stained glass window. I opened it to see te beautiful moon. I smiled. I soon got change but never closed the window. I wore a red tank top and my underwear with my hair down.

I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. The worst Day Ever

'It's not like I wanted lash out so much yesterday. I guess you could say it just happened out of anger, Autumn just...ugh is so annoying sometimes!' I thought to myself in a distasteful manor.

"Winter-chan!" Yelled a girls voice. My door soon was kicked open s Spring jumped into my lap crying like a big baby. "Autumn took my candy flower !" She whined. I side in Annoyance clearly in my voice. ''Where. Is. HE?" I groaned. ''The cafeteria with Summers. '' she said. ''Come on.'' I ordered. I put on black slacks and white flats ( not bothering to put a bra on) and left my room with spring close behind.

"Insani extend." I said as Insani extended to the floor the dinning hall was on. I grabbed Springs hand and slid down Insani to the ground. ''Recoil.'' And she did. I walked to the dinning hall to see that bastards face grinning.

''kalick Autumn mother fucking bastard!" I shouted as I walked over to him. The whole room went silent. ''What do you want?" He answered me. ''What's with you picking on Spring?" I asked angrily. ''I don't know 'cuz I feel like it I guess.'' He answered slyly. I twitched a bit and an irk mark appeared on my forehead. ''Bitch I am in no mood for your 'I'm 18 I can do whatever I please' BS because I'm older so stop with the act and give back her cycling candy so I can go to fucking sleep.'' I said.

''Oh come on Winter, just because your older doesn't make you any less worthless then you already are." He smirked as my eyes widened and I stepped back. I heard something break n my chest. ''You're a freak and that's just how it is.'' He stated. ''Hey you went to far!" Allen said as he, Lenalee, Kanda, and Summers stood up. ''Yeah Autumn you did go way to far this time.'' Summers and Spring said. Tears threatened to escape my body as he continued, ''Your a monster of tat god forsaken program. Do everyone a favor and die already.'' His smirk widened as the tears ran down my cheeks. _''worthless monster.'' ''Die you freak.'' Trash.'' _The voices got louder considerably.

''Autumn!" Spring and Summers shouted defensively. My bangs covered my eyes from everyone's vision as I balled my hands in fists tight drawing blood. I walked up to him and...

...silence... only the pop of my hand connecting to his face as heard before he fell to the floor. ''Kalick I HATE YOU! NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" I shouted as I left running.

I ran to my room. ''Damnit...damnit damnit damnit!" I shouted as I locked the door behind me. ''You only cared for her...just her..'' I mumbled as I walks to my bed. ''Winter open up.'' I heard allen.'s voice. ''Go away.'' I said. ''Please - hey you have done enough leave winter alone.'' Allen said. ''You know nothing about us or her so you should go.'' I heard hat bastards voice. ''Insai extend!" I shouted as insai wet through the door and hit Kalick away fro my door. ''You have no right to talk to my friends like that!" I shouts as I talked out and Insani recoiled.

He looked at me shocked. ''I said never get near me again so leave Autumn.'' I said. He looked angry when I called him by the season and he grabbed me by my collar. ''I was there for you back at the Alaskan branch and Asian branch for years yet you choose him?!" He said.

''You chose her didn't you?" I replied as I kicked him away. ''Now look...as soon as you get your will back your an ass.'' I said. I walked to my room and opened the windows. ''Fuck this.'' I said. ''Insani extend!" And I slid down insani to he front of the order. ''Recoil.''

I started to walk towards the he of the cliff when someone grabbed my hand. I looked to see times Kanda. ''Where do you think your going baka hebi.'' He said. ''What do you care it's not like you remember anything.'' I said annoyed.

''I do...I remember how all of us would go through the projects together.'' He said. My eyes widened . Komui soon had come with everyone meaning summers,spring,autumn, Allen, and Lenalee. ''Come back please Winter!'' Spring pleaded. ''Insani...'' I mumbled. ''Don't you dare take that damned hebi off.'' Kanda said irrtably. I looked at him. My mixed matches eyes meeting his dark blue ones. It was a silence that felt it could go on forever till, ''if you get near me again or insult those closest to me or even lay a finger on them... I will kill you.'' My eyes meeting Autumns. He looked at me like I was joking but then walked away.

''Alright first what happened to your hair?" Lenalee asked. ''When I used Insani's first escape Black snow it releases a part of my soul I guess and it changed my hair color to the way it was. Autumn's too...the hair I had before was his hair color and the white he had mine.'' I stated rather bluntly as I pulled my hand from Kanda's. ''Oh I see...anyways let's go back it's cold.'' Komui said being his weird sister complex self. Everyone walked before me while me and Kanda walked behind.

''You know what will happen Kanda...'' I said looking at him. ''Not if I have anything to say about it and you know that.'' He said. I chuckle, ''that's very un-kanda-like about you.'' I set a hand to his forehead. ''You alright your not sick at you?" I asked teasingly.

I ran happily from Kanda as he ran after me, Mugen in hand. ''Can't get me Kanda.' I exclaime as I ran to the training room.

I stopped with my hands up in surrender ''alright alright. I give up okay Kanda.'' I said smiling. ''Che.'' He said. I noticed he looked on the idea of me as if someone was there with us. ''Kanda?" I asked. He closed his eyes then shook his head. Then, an I quote, ''Che. Stupid women.'' Then he left. I huffed as I pursed my lips together and crossed my arms. ''Meanie Kanda.'' I said with glee as I left the training room.

_''Hey you awake yet?" I heard someone's voice. I felt like I was floating but still having weight of some kind on me. 'Awake?' I answered but my mouth did not move. My eyes did not open but I could hear this boys voice. ''Oh great! I thought it was just gonna be me and Yu here and awake.'' The boy exclaimed. 'Who am I?' I asked. ''They call you Marionette. They say your really special.'' The boy said. 'What...is your...name?' I said. ''It's embarrassing to say.'' The boy replied with a tone of embarrassment. 'Your name...it's Alma right?' I asked. ''Oh my God how did you know?!" The boy said. ''She's special Alma... she'll know a lot of people when she gets up.'' A older male voice said. ''Do you think you can get up now Marionette?" The older male said. 'Lenny...' I said._

I shot up from my bed with my hair sticking to me because of my sweat, my arms and legs felt like cement. I was breathing heavily and slowly, deeply.

Slowly...deeply...heavy...Fear...

I clenched my hands over my chest. My eyes widening as my room turned red...

Red...crimson blood...bodies...death...the smell horrifying. My heart ached as he familiar scream of Alma rang in my ears. That when I screamed, ''ALMA!" I felt my tears run down my cheeks,my neck down onto my bed sheets. I keep screaming Alma's name till I got u and ran for the door but collapsed cause my limbs wouldn't move as I touched the floor. ''Why didn't you stop him and died with me?" Alma's voice whispered in my ear. Then my vision darkened around the edges then my door opened o Spring and Summers' faces in shock then everything disappeared.

~No One's POV~

Summer's and Spring's faces shocked as they witnesses their friend looking completely dead on the floor. ''Spring go get Kanda!" Summers said as he crouched by his friends body and picks her up bridal style. Spring ran off the railings and said. ''Cherry bloosom bloom.'' And sakura petals out of no where guided her to Kanda's room. She banged on his door. ''Kanda please open up!'' She said. All of a sudden a annoyed as hell Kanda stood at the door with his hair down, shirtless, black slacks, flat black shoes, and Mugen in hand. ''What?" He asked annoyed. ''It's Winter.'' Was all she said.

Summers meanwhile did what Spring did but said, ''Blue water.'' And water from the air around him and his friend , who basically was a living doll at the moment, and guided him to the infirmary. He opened the door to see a nurse, ''help please..'' he said as he lifted up his friend who was in this paralyzed state in her underwear and a tank top.

The nurse nodded frantically and had the boy set Winter on a bed. As soon as this girl touched the bed she went into a violent seizure. She was thrashing and screaming for help as tears went down her cheeks.

Kanda and Spring came as soon as their friend was screaming. By then the nurse strapped Winter onto the bed. Kanda reached for her hand and she stopped completely. She was still like a doll...a still doll...she was now breathing one and for that whole night Kanda did not dare leave that room. Never letting go of her hand.

From time to time she would say Alma's name in a whisper but then what startles him was this conversation she had with herself as if someone was asking her questions.

Her eyes never opened but she answered like she was fully awake. ''What's that flower?" She asked.

''I do love him.''

''Because he showed me love.''

''I will always wait for him.''

''I promise but would you?"

Summers and Spring were asleep but the nurse went for the head nurse. Winter's voice was different. It sounded a little older maybe a year or two, more motherly, more matured. That's when he realize as he looks away from her face that the women he saw when he chased winter to the training room was standing next to her by the window like she was waiting there. He felt as if he met her before but yet not really.

* * *

**Sorry it was short I'll make the next chapter as soon as I can. Kay bai-Bai thx for reading.**


	5. Th Rewinding Town 1: My Tequila!

When I woke up I looked around the room to find myself in the infirmary. I looked at my right hand and touched it with my left lightly feeling the lingering feeling of another's over my hand. It felt as if someone held my hand for the longest time and finally let go letting the heat cool in the breeze of the Fall winds coming in from the window. I tried to talk but couldnt so I set my left hand over my lips and felt the same lingering feeling of another lips with mine. I swung my feet over the bed and saw my untouched uniform next to the bed and smiled as I knew Lenalee left it there. I quickly got changed into it and headed out the door when all of a sudden a loud crash. I ran to the rail and chuckled._ Komui. _I thought happily.

I started to walk towards there but then got side tracked by my growling stomach. It sounded like a dying bear almost. I switched course and walked towards the phone on the wall. I dialed the phone in Jerry's kitchen. _Ring Ring Ring...Ring Ring Ri- _"Hello how may I help ya?" Jerry's voice was cheery. "Hey Jerry it's Winter can I have a decaf moca and some french bread please?" I asked, my voice was light and humble for some reason. It was silent before he replied. "Oh yeah sure hun. I'll take it to..." He trailed off. "To my room." I said in a tiredly. "Alright Hun see you soon." He said and hung up. I started to walk to my bedroom when all of a sudden Kanda passed by me. "Hey Kanda." I said. he didn't respond to me wth a hi. he responded to me with a, "Stay away from me." And walked off in an angry demeanor.

I stood there. Shocked and hurt. I didn't know what I did or when but I wanted to know why Kanda was mad but didn't pursue the subject. I knew Kanda was strong enough to break me in half.

~No One's POV~

She felt empty inside when those words came from his mouth. She stared at his figure as he walked into his room. "Kanda..." She said in a humble tone. This caught her attention immediately and looked at Insani. _She can't be taking my soul back can she? _I thought. She brushed it off slightly and took a deep shaky breath before returning towards her room.

She knew Kanda were different in everyway. She was not made the exact same way he was. She was an animated doll. She looked human and had the organs of one but never in her life will she grow older after she turns 21. She was made with a type of energy called the Anti-Innocence. She was in the A.I Program with Kalick Autumn, Kagome Spring, and Joseph Summers. They were real artificial made humans. They're blood wasn't blood at all. It was a substance close to it's appearance but In reality it was wine.

She was inhuman...She was a project...She had someone else's mind. She had nothing that belonged to her except for her body. Same goes for the other seasons. Their last names are seasons because those seasons correspond to the elements they were made to control. She was winter. Cold as ice. Hollow inside. A cold blooded killer. She and the other's never told Kanda or Alma. No one knew except for the scientist's at the Alaskan Branch that made them did. And Allen Walker and Cross Marian who swore to never speak of it to anyone.

She finally made it to her room just in time to see Jerry with her food. "Thanks Jerry." She said as he handed her the breakfast. "No problem Sugar- What's the matter?" He asked. She looked at him with a surprised expression and smiled slightly after. "I'm just not feeling well is all.." She lied. "Thanks Jerry." She said as she walked away. She finished her food quickly then hadn't noticed she made her way to the roof.

She looked around and saw no one so she decided to stand on the ledge and look over the world. The wind hit her hair gently against her darling figure as she held her hands behind her back in a carefree motion. All of a sudden music from a music box came from no where. She looked around but didn't see anyone or anything to make that noise. Then She realized She knew this song.

She stood on the ledge once more and held her hands up in a 'I don't know' motion but looked like she was waiting for rain. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her voice was soft and alluring but was filled with guilt and sadness.

_When the years have passed, my love  
Please return to me  
I'll be waiting here for you  
Our love shall never be_

_Though your heart belongs to her_  
_I will still be true to you_  
_I'm here waiting patiently_  
_And still in love with you._

She repeated the song once more and the music box stopped. The wind blew harder and she stood her ground not moving. From the front of the order she looked like a lost angel but in the eyes of a certain Clan and Earl she was a lost puppet waiting for her puppeteer. She did not notice Kanda, Allen, And Lenalee look up at her.

Her voice made the wind in their ears nonexistent and the only thing hey could hear was the music and her voice. They looked at her in awe. No one knew her secret but Allen. Allen Walker looked at his friend and looked saddened. She was a real lost angle of the Snow. All of a sudden a loud boom of thunder was heard and the three exorcist snapped out of their trance and looked over the town to see a thunder storm, and a real bad one by the looks of it, to be heading here.

"Winter get inside!" Yelled Lenalee. "Winter Go inside!" Allen shouted. Winter slowly looked down at he three and smiled sweetly but then they were in a trance again as she sat down on the ledge with one leg over the other. They then noticed she was barefooted. She held her hands up in he same position as the storm came.

She sang once more as the music box came back and her voce slightly different and the lyrics slightly different as well.

_When those years have passed, my Friend  
Please return to her  
She'll be waiting here for you  
Your love shall ever be_

_Though your heart belongs to the wind_  
_She will still be true to you_  
_She's here waiting patiently_  
_And still in love with you_.

That's what shocked the exorcists. When she repeated the song once more the thunder storm disappeared. They looked at each other then looked back to her to see a little rain could hovered over her soaking her wet. She just looked up at it and touched the cloud as she dropped the other hand and the rain drops turned to snow flakes. She stood up and walked inside soaked leading a water trail behind her and the cloud got bigger and it was now snowing over the Black order. The three exorcists walked inside and went toward her room.

She changed into a black tank top and black long skirt that was slit from her mid thigh down on both sides. She looked around her room or something for her hair cause it clung to her body. "Winter can we come in?" She heard Allen's voice from behind her door. "Yea sure. I won't bite." She said. Allen slowly opened the door and glanced around till he found Winter. "Winter are you okay?" Lenalee asked. "Yeah. Just tired." She said as she collapsed onto her bed. "Hey what song were you singing?" Lenalee asked. It was silent.

They waited for Winter to answer. "I don't know." She replied as her half lidded eyes looked from them to the window as she sat up. She walked to the windowsill and opened it and reached her hand out to the snow that fell silently.

"Winter?" Allen said. "You wanna see something I can do?" She asked boredly. "Sure." Lenalee said. "Insani. Winter Lotus." She said and the snow became a little more aggressive and started to circle around her hand. The snow around Winter's hand became considerably more aggressive and then Winter said, "Insani." And the snow stopped and disbanded.

The three exorcists behind Winter looked at her had as the snow cleared from her hand. In the palm of her hand was a white Lotus flower. "Winter please come to my office." Komui said through Ikki. "Got it." I said as I put the flower in my hair and left. She walked to Komui's office.

"Yes sir?" She said. "Oh yes...It seems there's a rewinding town. Here's your debrief book if you have any questions. You leave in 1 hour so hurry and get changed." He said tiredly. She nodded and left the room. She walked back to her room to find no one. She was glad, she didn't want to see anyone at the moment. The fall winds tried to knock her down on purpose so she knew Kalick Autumn was angry with her. She got changed into a uniform similar to the clothes she wore but her jacket remained the same. She also wore black boots similar to kanda's but more feminine to her. It also had a 2 inch heel on It.

She left immediately after that without saying goodbye and headed for the train station. She didn't know what needed to be done. She was bound to the order as long as she had Insani. As long as her innocence was alive she couldn't leave the Order. She couldn't leave without her other seasons.

~Timeskip~

She got to the town's entrance and saw Toma. "Hey Toma nice to see you again how are you?" she asked nonchalantly. "Nice to see you mistress Winter. I'm doing well." He replied with a bow. "Alright so I hear you can't get into the town." She said. "That is correct. This is as far as I can go." He said he tried to put his hand through the entrance and it shocked him. She said, "Alright. I'll be back soon." and walked in with ease. a Surprise to Toma but after that, a week went by and there were no signs of it letting anyone out. After that week Komui had sent Lenalee and Allen to see if the town had innocence and to find Winter.

~Winter's POV~

I was walking around this place for a week and I couldn't activate my innocence. What was wrong with this place. That's when I heard it. The bloodcurdling scream and the scent of Akuma filled my nose and a smirk spread across my face. I ran in the direction I heard the scream. "Heeeelllo my dear Akuma friend~" I said as I raised my hand and slowly brought it down and the akuma started to freeze. There was a woman there. She had dark hair tied into a messy bun, a coat over a black dress, and dark eyeliner around her dark eyes. "Hello miss." I said. She jumped onto me getting me to the floor. "This is the first I see you s it finally tomorrow it just has to be." She sad frantically and she ran off. I sighed as I got up and then heard Allen, "Winter!" And he glomped her. She chuckled and said, "Did Sister-complex send you here?" He nodded.

He filled me in on what the situation was and I told him about the woman. "Alright let's go meet up with Lenalee." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a little pub.

I blanked out when I went to get some Tequila. The owner gave me a 2 bottles and I started to chug the first one down. I sat behind Allen and Lenalee. I finished the first bottle, "Allen..." I whispered. "Yeah I know." He replied as his eye activated and so did his arm. He told me and Lenalee run so we did with the woman (who I did not know was there for half the time) Miranda Lotto. Lenalee dropped me and Miranda at her home and went after Allen.

I started to slowly drink the alcohol again as I left her there. I finished it within seconds. I was tired. I was dead inside. I had nothing. That's when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I fell to the ground hard. Black consumed me and I soon saw nothing.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of this update. I got writer's block so I think this chapter is kinda sucking. I think I'm just gonna delete it and make another different one with a better plot line but with the same characters. I don't know but I'm running out of patience with it so yeah. Just a heads up. R&R. Bai.**


	6. The rewinding Town 2: Hello & Goodbye

I kept my eyes closed as I started t regain consciousness. "ooooow." I whined as I rubbed the back of my head, "that huuurt." As I was about to open my eyes I heard a small giggle. "Awwww sorry about it Ma-chan, I didn't mean to hit you that hard with Lero." Said a familiar child's voice. My eyes shot open and I stood up, "Road!?" I shouted as I saw her sitting on a chair. I looked around to see her toy animals. I was in her world. "What are you doing here?" I asked as my eyes narrowed at her. "I'm just here for the innocence...and you of coarse." She said with a smirk. She had Spikey dark purple hair, grey skin and those diamond shaped things on their heads. She wore her usual purple skirt, white blouse, red ribbon round the neck, purple and pink stripped stockings, and black dress shoes. I nticed I was wearing a red gothic Victorian dress and it was sleeveless showing off my collar bone and neck and arms.

"Leave!" I shouted as I tried to run at her but I fell flat on my face after few steps. I pushed myself up in a sitting position with my back to her and saw my ankles were bound by chains attached to the wall. "Hey be careful. Tyki told me to take good care of you and keep you alive. He knows the Earl would want the same anyways." She said. "Please just leave me alone." I hissed as I stood up. "Why? I thought I was your best big sister." That voice set me off. I turned around and saw a women about 23 with shoulder length red hair, her eyes were like mine but vice versa, had mocha skin, and wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped top, white skin tight jeans, black heels, and had a black heart locket necklace in her hand. My eyes widened, "L-Lupe?" I said.

She was my big sister. "I-I thought you died that day...wi-with Mama." I said frightened. I loved her but..."Oh stop, We both know full well she was just another scientist that made us. She didn't really care for us. That's why I asked Tyki to help me kill her." She said with a smirk worse than Tyki's himself. "Y-You w-what?" I said. "Me and Tyki killed her. I set the fire while he pushed her in." She said proudly. I looked at the ground as my eyes started to sting with the tears forming. "I'm sorry I didn't come out at first. The Earl needed me after that. Tyki was supposed to bring you back but you just had to resist him and run. He didn't want to scare you any further so he didn't pursue you." She said. I heard her footsteps get closer. "Come on...Come back to the Ear and te Noah family. Come back to me little sister." She said.

I stepped back before she could touch me. "Stay away...From me." I mustered out as I felt the bile build into my throat. "Get away from me..." I said. "Fine...But I am not gonna give up on you little Marionette. My other half, I still need it, I need you to be whole." She said and I looked at he with tears in my eyes. "No!" I shouted as I shook my head. Snow built up around her and she disappeared as it melted into water. "Ma-Chan...I must be going...I still want to play with those exorcists friends of yours..." Road said then she disappeared to. I was now alone, in this room of hers, "Why Lupe..." I mumbled as I crumbled to my knees. I looke at my hands as I brought them up from the floor.

_'Who is Yu?' I asked. "He's like us but he's very cool and nice." Said little Alma. 'What about you? Alma what type of person are you?' asked another voice. It was female and gentle. I felt another hand around mine and knew this girl was next to me. "I'm like that too but more talkative." He replied. 'Who am I?' she asked. "They call you Lupe." He answered. Finally with my free hand I lifted it up and I felt a cold rush. It didn't feel bad but nice against my hand. Soon another hand grabbed that one and I was pulled out with the other girl next to me. I opened my eyes to see the one I assume is Alma. I reached for his dark hair and I slightly glided my hands through it. "Call the doctor and brings some clothes. The Winter girl's are up." said the man I assumed was Lenny. "Hello Marionette." he said. I smiled sweetly at the man. I then looked next to me to see another girl slightly older than me. She was on her knees like me with her body revealed like mine to. I then looked at her stomach tan mine and saw a snow flake, mine was white while her's black. "Lupe...Are...y-you okay?" I asked as she did not move. "Yeah..." She said as she smiled at me warmly. A man walked in, "It seems The first season are up." He said. He smirked slightly at our bodies making me uncomfortable. "My name is Leverrier." He said. "Hehe are you our friend or enemy?" Me and Lupe asked in unison as our smiles turned darker as we looked at the man. _

I passed out.

When I woke up my head was on Allen's lap. I sat up and saw his arm was nailed to the wall activated. I looked over to see Miranda tied to her clock with thorny vines. I looked around then saw Road wearing Allen's coat in her white form and sitting on the armrest of the chair. I also saw Lenalee in a black gothic Victorian dress and her pigtails in tight curls. She was in a trance like state. "Lenalee!" I shouted. "She can't hear you~" Road sang. Allen soon began to wake up. I looked at him and cupped his face, "Allen Walker you better not be dead." I said. He opened is eyes to see me. "What happened to your hair?" He said. I sighed in relief. "Your alive." I said. With his other hand he lifted it up to my hair and I knew what he was talking about when I didn't feel the weight on my hair on my back anymore. I touched my hair and noticed the two locks of my hair on either side. My eyes widened, "Alma's hair style..." Road said. "I like it...It suits you nicely." She said. I looked at her with anger. "ROAD FUCKING KAMELOT!" I shouted. The three level 2 Akuma waiting to attack behind her as they saw me.

"Hey no need for that language." She said. "your not an Akuma...What are you?" Allen asked. "What? Is it wrong for a human to befriend a Demon?" She stated. "Yes!" Allen snapped. "Then why did you befriend her?" She said pointing at me. "Road! Shut up!" I shouted then a cloth appeared over my mouth and my hands were bound by chains like my ankles but to the floor. I couldn't lift them past my waist. "I mean she does have the blood of a-" I leaned down and grabbed the cloth with my hand and broke the chain's as I pulled on them making Road and Allen look at me but then Allen pulled on his arm. "I SAID SHUT UP ROAD!" I said as I finally ripped them out of the wall. I was out f energy but I was free. Allen the same. "Wow." She mumbled. I was looking at the floor in the same position as back then when I first woke up with Lupe and Alma there.

"Let me introduce myself properly." She said speaking to Allen Mainly. "I am Road Kamelot a proud member of the human race and the Noah Family." She said. I was breathing heavily and they were shaky. "You don't believe me do you?" She walked over to Allen and hugged him pressing her body against his. "It feels warm doesn't it." She said. "You can feel my heart beat cant you? This is how two humans are supposed to feel when they embrace each other." She said slyly. Allen lifted his claw over Road. "Why would you? Your human just like us-" "Oh no...I'm much better." She said as she grabbed the claw and brought it down on her. He was surprised but I just looked at her with narrowed eyes. She didn't move. The woman Miranda began to wake up as well.

"Road stop playing dead." I said faintly but audible. She grabbed onto Allen's shirt and pulled herself up horrifying Allen as she pulled her destroyed face inches from his. "I'm super human...I'm superior to you in every way." She said as her face basically grew back from muscle and veins. She stepped away from him. She walked back to Lenalee and had sharp candles point at us with the sharp end. I looked at Allen and grabbed his other hand knowing I couldn't do anything but that. She lifted her hand up then bought it down to point at us and the candles came at us fast. It started to rip through my clothes then one penetrated my stomach and another in both my eyes. Allen though had one go through his cursed eyes. I pulled mine out and through them at Road. Allen the same. Lero looked at me and Allen. I looked to Miranda as she screamed watching, I kept screaming in a bloodcurdling scream a few seconds longer than Allen. I let go of Allen's hand and covered my eyes. I felt my blood dripping from my eyes into my hands onto my knees.

I couldn't see god Damnit with my eyes. "I-Insani." I said and I put one hand onto the ground and saw everything around me. "Allen she's going after Miranda!" I shouted and he ran to her shielding her from the candles. "Allen!" I shouted as he collapsed after freeing Miranda. She held Allen close, "Miranda." I mumbled. "Look she's so pathetic." Said one akuma. "Yeah she acts like she can do anything." said another. "Fuck off leave her alone!" I said as I stood up and touched the wall. "I am pathetic aren't I?" Miranda said. I was surprised to say the least. I tailed the wall towards Miranda.

I got on my knees and stood next to her blind once again. "No your not Miranda...Your anything but Pathetic. The only pathetic one here is Road." I said. I fell to he floor and fell limp. I didn't bother to pay attention till a bright golden white light came into my vision. I pushed myself off the ground and saw me Miranda and Allen and now Lenalee were in some kind of barrier. "Hey look she's awake and Alive!" Allen said. Lenalee was herself again and out of the trance. "Lenalee...Allen..." I said. I hugged them both than turned to Miranda. "Thank you so much." I said as I hugged her.

"Come on...Let's go take care of them." I said as I activated Insani and looked at them. "Right. Stay here Miranda." Allen said and we all got out and started to attack the akuma.

We never got to destroy them. We soon realized every once in a while we had to go back to Miranda or all our injuries reappear.

"Alright you two that's enough now." She said and the akuma went behind her. Lenalee just got back and we all looked to Road. "hat's the girl from the carnival...Is she an akuma?" Lenalee asked. "No... " Allen said. "She's Human." I stated. "Huh?" She whispered. "But how?" She asked. "A-L-L-E-N." Road said as a candle blew out from each letter and she wrote it n the air. "It's Allen walker. The one who can see souls inside Akuma." Allen flinched. "I'm sorry perhaps I should've mentioned before that the Lord Millennium has already told me a little about you. About how your working as an exorcists to save akuma. When I herd that I just laughed and Laughed. And that's when I knew. I knew I wanted to play with Allen Walker someday." She said.

"Oh and your innocence is a pest Marionette. So why don't I destroy it." She said as she flew by me and grabbed me by my arm. "No please Road..No I beg you!" I pleaded. "And you...Blow up please." She said to a blue level 2.

"What do you think happens when an Akuma is destroyed by something other than innocence. they're soul is destroyed." Road said. Allen's eyes widened, "Who will you save? Your friend or the akuma?" She said as Lero started the countdown. The Akuma pleaded as the countdown neared it's end. And Road's grip on the arm Insani was on tightening. Allen ran to the Akuma. "ALLEN DON'T!" I shouted and Lenalee pulled him away.

That's when I screamed the scream that makes you blood run cold. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I fell to the floor limply like a rag doll. She had destroyed Insani, and I saw her fragments fall onto me making me shine. "I-Insani..." I said as tears ran down my cheeks. I blacked out after that as my eyes began to bleed again and it hurt making me cry louder.

When I woke up I couldn't see anything. I pushed myself up from the bed. "W-Where am I?" I asked. "Your in a hospital." Said Komui. I looked to where I saw his voice, "Ko-Komui?" I asked. His footsteps neared me and I felt him set his hand over mine. "yeah I'm here..." He said. "I Lenalee and Allen okay?" I asked. "Yes their fine just sleeping." He said. "Thank God." I said. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I chuckled, "Aside from not being able to see and having Insani crushed I'm fine."

"Insani...was destroyed?" He said. I nodded, "Komui you do know what that means right?" I asked. He stayed silent, "That means will have to leave the order." I said. He took a shaky breathe before someone else's voice came, "Not necessarily."

I took a shaky breath as that voice was familiar. "Bookman..."

* * *

**Sorry if it was short and stupid. Forgive me. Please Review it. Tell me if I should stop it here and make a different one or just leave it. Kay Bai Bai~**


	7. A 'Gift' from my horrible past

"Hello Miss Winter. I hear your the creator of Sorrow. Maybe you remember me?" The elderly voice said. "Of coarse Bookman." I said in a distasteful tone. Komui left the room toward Allen's. I took a shaky breath. "What is it that you need? I know your not here for idle chit-chat so what is it?" I said irritably. "I want to know more about the program you were in." He said as his footsteps got closer to me. I jumped out of the bed on instinct and it's like something or someone led me to Allen. "Allen help!" I shouted as I knelt down next to him hiding my face on his bed. "Hm? What is it?" He said. "They want-." I fell limp to the ground. "Sorry about that but someone told us she was out of control." Said an orderly. "Please...Bookman...don't make me remember." I mumbled. That's when I passed out again.

_When I woke up from the dreamless sleep I tried to sit up but felt too weak. My eyes were closed and I felt bound to the bed. "Someone...Help me...please don't leave me alone here..." I mumbled. "I don't want to die again." I said. "Leon...make sure the door is locked." Said bookman's voice._ _"Alright."_ _said a small male child. "No...Leave me alone!" I screamed. "Don't make me remember please I beg of you don't make me remember forgotten memories!"_

I woke up screaming and I felt arms wrap around me. I kept screaming a heart breaking scream that could make even the strongest of men cry for me. "It's alright your safe Winter...I'm here." Komui said. I stopped screaming as he stroked my hair. "Please Komui...Don't make me remember them...I hate those memories so much." I said as I gripped his shirt. That's when I heard te door burst open and 2 pairs of footsteps came after. "Did something happen?" Allen's voice brought me more comfort as I could imagine I looked like a scared child in Komui's arms. "Is she okay?" Said a unfamiliar voice. "Lavi. Allen. Why don't you take her out for a bit of fresh air." Komui said. As I heard Lavi I slightly flinched but shook it off. "Alright." They said. I was already changed into my exorcists uniform by the order's of Bookman.

Allen helped me out and Lavi...Lavi held my other hand as the three of us walked out to the hospital. It seemed like I knew him from somewhere but I didn't know where.

**Meanwhile when they were fighting Road ~No One's POV~**

"I can't believe you tried to kill her!" Shouted Spring as she marched into Autumns Bedroom. "Yeah and the last thing you told her was sort of harsh Kalick." Said Summers as he calmly walked in after Spring. "I was in a bad mood.." Autumn simply answered. "That's No excuse for what you did. Your just lucky she was able to turn it into a snow cloud." Spring said. "And calm you down with the lullaby." Added Summers. Autumn was by a window in his room and stared at the falling snow. "Yeah I know...Joseph...Kagome. I just don't like it when she hangs out with Kanda." He said the samurai exorcist's name like it was the most disgusting thing I the world. "Yeah we know you hate those of the Second exorcist program...Cause they had it easier..." Summers said as he rested a hand on his fellow seasons shoulder. "You should apologize when she get's back though." Said Spring.

"Yeah." Autumn replied. "It's been about a week right? Since she left?" Summers asked. "Yeah. She should've been here by now." Said Spring. "Do you think something happened? I mean Komui even sent Allen-kun and Lena-chan after her." Spring added. "Yeah I'm sure she's-" They all stopped and froze like statues.

Spring Slowly looked at the silver plain bracelet on her left hand as it glowed cherry blossom pink. Summers looked at the chain around his waist glow gold. Finally Autumn slowly looked at the silver ring on his ring finger as it glowed an orange/red. "It can't be..." They all mumbled in unison. All of a sudden they all scream in pain and agony. Their screams rang throughout the Black Order.

Komui heard them and rushed to their position with Kanda close behind and a few finders an Reever, Tapp, And Johnny.

Spring, Autumn, and Summers were found in Autumns open door room on the floor passed out. The all looked like they were sleeping but had pained expressions on their face. They also noticed that Kalick Autumn's body pointed west, Kagome Springs pointed east, and Joseph Summers pointed South. It looked like the cycle o the seasons if they really looked at it. They did not see their innocence glowing.

Soon they got them to the infirmary.

**~Winter's POV~**

It seemed like him and Lavi got in an argument and left since I could no longer feel Allen's hand in mine. "Did something happen with Allen?" I asked and noticed how small and humble my voice was. "I don't know but maybe we should give him a little space." Lavi explained. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Lavi, Lavi Bookman but people call me Junior and you?" He said. "My name is Winter, Marionette Winter but others just call me Winter. I prefer it that way also. Nice to meet you." I replied. "How old are you?" He asked. "19..." I replied. "So I'm a year younger cause I'm 18." He said. "How long have you been at the order?" He asked.

I stopped walking and held him back. "Allen...Allen's in trouble...there's an akuma in town we have to help him." I said. "Alright...you stay here I'll go look for shot stack." Lavi said and with that he left me sitting somewhere and I heard as his footsteps got further and further away till they were gone.

I placed a hand over my chest as I heard explosions. I was worthless unless an akuma was near I could detect it. I got up and touched the wall. I was walking till I bumped into someone. "Hm? Im so sorry." I said. "Hm? Can you see miss?" it was a women judging by her voice. "No... You see I had a little accident and it has cost me my eyes." I said. "Oh you poor young thing...Come on I'll help you. Where are you on your way?" She asked as she put my arm over her shoulders and her arm around my waist and her other hand holding onto my other hand around her shoulders. "I'm heading back to the hospital." I said. "Alright...let's go." She said and we started our way back to the hospital. "When you asked me if I couldn't see...what was it that gave that away?" I said. "The gauze around your head covering your eyes. You didn't know?" She said.

"Believe it or not I didn't. I didn't ever check what was on my eyes...Pretty stupid of me huh?" I asked. "No Not at all but a little strange to me. I mean I would've checked if I was you but no offense, I'm glad Im not." She said sheepishly. I chuckled, "Well I'm glad your not either. Enjoy the world miss..." "Susan." She finished my sentence. "Well miss Susan you should enjoy ever part of life. Cherish each moment God has given you to live, To explore for one day, you will die and it would be my dearest wish for you to die happy cause you lived life to the fullest. Do all that you can and never look back. I wouldn't want you to die with regrets like I will." I said. "I know I barely know you but it would be nice to know my wish for you came true." I said. It was silent.

Once we got to the hospital I could hear a faint thank you escape her lips before leaving. "Bye Miss Susan." I said as an orderly came and helped me to Komui. "Where are Allen and Lavi?" He asked. "Allen left cause he needed to be alone and left me with Lavi. Then...I felt an Akuma near Allen's position in the middle of town and told Lavi. Lavi soon left me somewhere and said for me to wait there and if anything to scream." I lied about the last part but still.

"That idiot left you there?" Bookman's voice I heard annoyed. "Yes and so I walked back here with the help of a woman named Susan." I stated. "What do you mean you felt?" Komui said. "I mean I felt the presence of ano- of a akuma." I stopped myself from saying something that could change the relationship and trust. Thank God Komui didn't catch it. "Alright, Maybe you can still stay at the order." He said. I nodded slowly as I felt light headed. My throat felt as if t was being crushed and I cold taste the iron copper taste of blood in my mouth. I grabbed my stomach as I felt to the floor. "What's happening?" Komui said as he picked me up bridal style. "I-I need snow...I need winter...I need to feel the cold snow or ice on my skin..." I said.

I passed out soon after. (It seems like I have been passing out like I weakly a lot lately...I hate it!)

_"Hey Alma! Yu! Look it's snowing!" I shouted. Alma smiled and Kanda well had a his look. "Kagome! Joseph! Kalick! Look!" I shouted looking at the three far behind me. They were throwing snowballs at each other and stopped when they saw in my hand a white lotus floating. I put it in my hair and froze all the water and started to ice skate. "Alma and Yu, Come on and play outside." I said. "How are you in those small shorts and a spaghetti strap and not freezing?!" Alma shouted as he was putting on his jacket. "This is my season I was born in! I love it and it keeps me safe!" I replied as I spun fast on the ice. _

_"Yuuuuu! Come on and play with at least me and Alma!" I said as I stopped and looked at his motionless body leaning by the entrance. "No. I don't like the cold." He said. "Well you face is not different from the cold meanie." I said. "So is the way you talk. You always speak coldly to all of us...So our no different than the Winter Cold Yu." I said with my little hands on my hips. _

_I walked over to him with puffed up cheeks and a pout and grabbed his hand. "Come on please!" I whined. "Come on Yu. It's gonna be fun." Alma said with a smile. With my other hand got the lotus from my hair and put it in his. A pink tint graced his cheeks and he looked away. "Fine." And he put on his shoes after I let his hand go and helped him put on his coat._

When I woke up I heard the sound of train tracks. I didn't make any moves when I heard someone talking. "What the hell happened to her?" Kanda's voice full of annoyance an a little worry small enough for only me to notice. "Well Lenalee is going to be fine." Lavi said. "And the her your speaking of in your lap, according to Bookman, is dying without the Winter." Allan's Voice full of worry. "So that's why Komui made us take her with us?" Lavi asked. "Yeah...He told me that she basically collapsed when she got to the hospital." Allen replied. "Now I see why she looks a little pale." Lavi said. "The Noah we fought plunged the candles in Winter's eyes...I don't think anyone other than her could survive something like that." Allen said. "you did-" "With the help of my curse that all. Allen interrupted Lavi. "Hey Yu I was wondering why you have her in your lap like that?" Lavi said. "Don't call me by that name!" Kanda shouted.

"Hey Yu don't shout or you'll wake her up." Lavi said.

Kanda growled. "Oh Allen you know what I noticed?" Lavi said. "What?" Allen replied. "Her hair is different. Wasn't it cut differently? Now it's grown to the middle of her neck." Lavi said. "Yeah huh your right." I felt them both grab a lock of my hair and let it glide through their fingers and drop to the side of my face.

"I feel bad for her." Allen said. "Why?" Lavi and Kanda said. "Because her innocence was destroyed and I chose to help and Akuma and not her...She didn't hold it against me; all she did was yell for me to not to get close and I didn't listen...Lenalee smacked me for yelling at her to." Allen said. His voice was filled with hurt. "You know I can't blame you for not wanting a soul, even an akuma's, to be destroyed, never being able to join you Go in Heaven." I said.

"Your awake?" Lavi asked. "Yeah. I feel like complete crap though." I said as I popped my neck and sighed. "And serves you right for getting slapped idiot...No one should yell at a woman. Especially one that saved your ass." I said. I figured out I was sitting on kanda's lap and my head resting on his shoulders. "And Kanda quit being so mean." I said. "Hey Winter...Can I ask you a question?" Lavi asked. I turned to where I heard his voice and said, "Sure..." It was a moment of silence before he broke it, "Why are you ding without the snow?" I froze. "Did bookman tell you to ask?" I snarled bookman's name like it was a disease. "Actually yeah." I flinched and I knew Kanda took notice of it.

"That's kinda personal." I said recomposing myself. It was silent till we got to the train station. "Well Winter...Get ready for the snow~" Allen said cheerfully.

* * *

**Sorry if it was kinda short. Review it please~**


	8. Awful homecoming

**sorry for this late update. Forgive me. I am kinda working on the dark order academy ff so yeah and one for Uta No Prince-Sama. AAAAND writers block... ^^" I'm a mess.**

* * *

Kanda helped me get off him. Allen grabbed me then and led me off the train into the train station. "It's a blizzard. You'll get sick." Allen said holding onto me keeping me from the snow. "Allen I'll be fine...it's gonna help me get my eyes back!" I said. "Beansprout...let her go." Kanda said. Allen, surprisingly, did let me go and I ran into the snow. I noticed I was barefoot and could navigate through the blizzard. "Kanda! Come and play in the snow with me!" I said. A smile graced my lips but he didn't come as always. "You're still a stickler Yu." I mumbled. That's when I stopped, I slowly went up to my eyes and felt the gauze Miss Susan said there was and followed it to the back of my head. I knew the guys could see me for I could feel the lights heat on my right side. "Hey what are you doing?" Lavi asked. I began to slowly take the bandages off my head.

Once I took them off I started to slowly open my eyes and my vision was blurry but then focused as I turned to the light. It cleared and I could see everything and I could see the boys looking at me surprised. "The old Panda said that your eyes-" "The snow is apart of Winter, my season...It keeps me safe and heals all my wounds...It's just how it works Lavi." I said. "Komui said for you to head back after you gained your eyes...So go." kanda said. "Right...Bye." I said and got on the train. I could tell Lavi remembered me as he saw my eyes perfectly now as I hugged Kanda then I waved them good by and headed for the Order. I faintly could hear Allen and Lavi yelling at Kanda for something as the train started to leave.

"Alright...I am not waiting here to get to the order." I said. I gently glided my hands over my left arm and it glowed as the crystal came to be visible on my skin. It was excruciating but I was used to it so I only winced. I jumped out the window and landed on the snow. "Destination...Black Order." I said and soon in seconds the snow around my bare feet soon started to circle around me them got a little violent so I closed my eyes. "Come on work..." I said then on instinct arched my back so I faced the sky and hen the snow disappeared and I opened my eyes. I found myself on the roof. I walked in and everyone, Spring, Autumn, and Summers were no where in sight. That's when I remembered Insani...Insani was gone. My eyes widened considerably large then I ran to the infirmary; My bare feet slapping against the cold ground could be heard. I barged into the infirmary and Froze. They were all in the infirmary beds unconscious. The head nurse saw me and froze, "W-Winter...I didn't r-realize you were back..." She said. "Why?" I mumbled. "Hm?" She said. "Why couldn't I help them? Why do I end up...losing those close to me." I said. "Winter I-" "Damnit!" I shouted and ran to the roof.

I sat on the edge with my knees pulled up to my chest and my forehead on my knees.

~No one's POV~

She gritted her teeth and her sharp fangs like a fox almost could be seen. "Damnit...Damnit...Damnit." She repeated. "W-Winter?" Komui said through Ikki. "What!?" She snapped. "Please calm yourself..." He said. "Why should I?"

"Because you should be with them waiting for them to wake up." he said. She knew he was right. "Komui I just...I'm tired of watching them die in front of me!" Sh shouted and she jumped off the roof and she landed on snow. She ran into town.

"It's all my fault for being weak...getting Insani killed like that." She said as she walked to the park. She sat on the swing set and saw no one there. "Well it is past sunset." She muttered as she swung at a steady pace. She hummed a song Road used to sing in front o her all the time when they...killed an exorcist. "I see you still remember the song.." A familiar deep yet silky voice said. She turned around on the swing and jumped off into a fighting stance. "Tyki..." She sneered. His famous grin showed upon his features as he held out his hand and a purple butterfly known as tease appeared on the tips of his fingertips. "You want to do this here? Really?" She took a moment before she charged t an inhumanly speed a the Noah. He gave a chuckle before he jumped out of her way.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is super short. ^^" I'll update as soon as I can okay I promise. please R&R.**


	9. Notice from Author!

_**Sorry but until further notice I might not update this story**_

_**for a while. Writer's Block for this story really got to me.**_

_**I'm sorry to disappoint you.**_

_**Please forgive me but I will update as soon**_

_**as I can. I promise.**_


	10. Last Chapter 4now

**Thank you two my favoriters and Followers. DarkLight2589,** **KittyKika, Lucy Walker 1441, myangelicladyofdarkness, and BloodyRose1312. Thank you all so much~ You all are the reasons I haven't erased this FF yet~ ^^"**

* * *

She aimed to kick him in the head but he dodged it and ran to her trying to get tease into her body. "Damnit." she dodged it but only a little. She slid down on her side and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into a tree and she back flipped onto her feet. "What do you want Tyki?" She demanded. He didn't respond but only his insane smirk showed as he charged at her. All of a sudden before she even realized it Tyki had his arms around her crushing her ribs. She was gasping for air, "Damnit..." She said. "I want you..." and with that he was gone. She collapsed to the floor on her hands and knees. She breathed heavily and set a hand to her ribs as her left arm glowed white and screamed in pain as her bones were being healed.

When she finished she didn't bother to go back to the order. She laid there, in the large field. "Are you okay?" Road asked from in front of her as se was sitting on Lero in the air. "Go away." She said. "Awww why? I came here to pick you up..." Road stated. She shot up and looked at her, "I came here to take you home...with us..." Winter could've sworn a glint of sadness passed through her eyes. "Hell no!" She shouted. "Think about it...if you all were with us again we won't ever give you to the Alaskan branch and three of you wouldn't be in critical condition now would they?" Road knew Winter's darkest fears. She knew how to get her to beg. Winter stood there silent and stricken, eyes widened. "You don't want to be alone...you want your memories to make sense huh." She said.

Winter took a moment thinking it over. She clenched her fists then snow came out of nowhere, spinning around Winter making her unseen to a smirking Road. "What's happening Lero?" Lero asked. "She's coming over to our side." Road answered. As the snow cleared Winter now wore a white spaghetti strap that showed her stomach; belly button ring visible, white skin tight jeans with a thin black belt, and white dress shoes with 2 inch heels. A mask covering her face appeared as well. It had black eyes and a large grin resembling Tyki's perfectly and her hair was pin straight.

"Yay! Marionette is back!" Road exclaimed jumping into Winter's arms. "Let's get going quick! Lord Millennium and the other's are gonna be so happy!" Road said. Winter nodded and Road opened her door. Ikki (her golem) came and flew around in front of Winter. "Leave." She ordered and Ikki didn't comply so she swatted him away into a tree. Winter then walked into the door with Road pulling her by her hand.

~Komui's POV~

-1 week later-

"I'm sorry to call the three of you here on short notice. I have some...rather depressing news." I said s I set my head on her hands. "It seems that Winter has disappeared." I saw the gleam of horror in everyone's eyes. Lavi who barely knew her showed less concern than Lenalee and Allen. "I have not told the other seasons for I fear it would upset them to the point that-"

"We would let them out on purpose." I looked behind the original three to see Summers, Spring, and Autumn. I looked at them eyes wide as they continued on, "Exactly how do you know of us Komui? We all know the Alaskan Branch is very secretive when it comes to little science projects." Autumn said. Spring smirked evilly as her eyes narrowed at me, "So how would someone like _YOU_ know about the Season Project?" She asked.

The three of the season walked over to me, "You probably looked through the archives when you weren't supposed to now didn't you?" Summer's said. "Lavi Bookman...You knew about us when she got her eyes back didn't you?" They all said looking to him. "YOU KNEW AND YOU SAID NOTHING!" Soring said as a bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

All of a sudden the three froze as they fell to the floor. "What happened?" Lenalee asked. "A tranquilizer given to me by the heads." Komui answered as he put away the tranquil gun. "What are they?" Allen asked. "Later I will tell you," Komui started as the science department took the three Seasons to their rooms. "But right now I need Lenalee and Allen to go to Rome for kanda. Lavi I will need to talk to you afterwards." Komui finished.

~Marionette's POV~

Road finally convinced my other self to switch sides. Glad cause I couldn't take much more of their sappy moments or happy ones at that. "Hey Lord Millennium guess what." I heard Road say as stood behind a pillar of the home. "What is it Road?" The fat bastard asked. "I got a present for you and Lupe!" She exclaimed. I imagined her jumping onto his shoulders with Lero in hand. "Let go Lero! I'm getting dizzy Lero!" I rolled my eyes. _Figures. _I thought. "Come on in!" She shouted to me. I walked in and under my mask smirked happily. "Hey there~" I said waving a hand.

"Is that really you Marionette?" Lupe's voice came from behind me. I looked and saw her with tears of joy. "Believe it." I said and she jumped into my arms crying into my shoulder. "I missed you little sis!" She said. "Missed you too big sis." I replied. She pulled away, "Where are the other's?" She asked. "They need some time. I'll convince them later." I answered. "Hey Millennium do I still have my room?" I asked looking to him. he nodded, "Nice to have you back Mari-pon." He said. "Nice to be back." I slowly pretended to shoot him with an imaginary pistol then turned to take my leave.

I walked down to see the halls empty as could be then I finally see and familiar white haired Noah who I love to no end. "Wisely!" I said glomping him. "Marionette?" He said confused. "Yup and you owe me 80$. where is it?" I snickered as he turned black and white, "I uh...I mean..." He stuttered.


End file.
